Pokémon la revancha
by NEW WOLF
Summary: Luego de ganar la liga kalos de forma controversial Ash decide volver a intentar ganar una de sus antiguas ligas pero ¿Quién lo acompañara?
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon la revancha

By: NEW WOLF.

Luego de ganar la liga kalos de forma controversial Ash decide volver a intentar ganar una de sus antiguas ligas pero ¿Quién lo acompañara?

Nos encontramos en la ciudad lumilania donde después de una batalla brutal en contra Lysson donde Ash y sus amigos incluyendo a los demás líderes de gimnasio de Kalos nos encontramos en el laboratorio del profesor Sycamore.

Ash: vaya me sorprende que haya gente así, después de lo de J creí que volvería a odiar a alguien.

Pikachu asintió las palabras de su entrenador.

Serena:(confundida) ¿J?

Ash: es una historia un poco turbia, no quiero contarla ahora.

Bonnie:(triste) hermano extraño a Punni-chan.

Todos los que estaban presentes comenzaron a sentirse mal por la pequeña, ya que no era secreto como ella quería demasiado a ese simpático Pokémon.

Clemont: Bonnie se que estas triste pero recuerda que el siempre estará aquí en Kalos como el guardián.

Sycamore: y no estás sola pequeña o ¿me equivoco?

Entonces la pequeña volteo a mirar a sus amigos pero sobre todo a su fiel amiguito.

Bonnie: Dedene ¿siempre estarás conmigo?

El pequeño ratoncito asintió con la cabeza produciendo que Bonnie llorara de felicidad y lo abrazara.

Mairin: oigan que tal si celebramos que vencimos a Lysson-san.

Todos:(felices) de acuerdo.

En eso todos comenzaron a platicar y bailar, no paraban de divertirse.

Alan veía como todos comenzaban a reír pero él estaba muy serio.

Mairin:(preocupada) Alan ¿estás bien?

Alan: si solo necesito hacer algo.

Entonces Alan se acerco hacia donde estaban Ash y sus amigos.

Alan: oye Ash.

Ash: ¿Qué pasa?

Alan: esto te pertenece.

Y lo que le entrego era nada menos que la copa de la liga Kalos la cual Alan venció a Ash para obtenerla.

Eso sorprendió a todos menos al profesor.

Ash:(confundido) ¿Por qué me das el trofeo?

Alan:(serio) simple, porque no me lo merezco y además a mi no me interesaba tener lo en primer lugar.

Ash: pero me ganaste.

Alan: con trampa, te recuerdo que Lysson confesó que utilizo el collar de mi Charizad para absorber el poder de las megas evoluciones, entonces mi victoria fue manchada por eso.

Ash iba a responderle pero fue interrumpido por el profesor.

Sycamore: Ash si el ganador de la copa de cualquier región cede su victoria o si se descubrió que hizo trampa entonces el segundo lugar se convierte en el ganador de la liga.

Ash: pero aun así…

Alan: es enserio Ash, no merezco y necesito este premio.

Serena: ¿no lo necesitas?

Alan: verán, yo no tenía intención alguna de entrar a la liga Kalos pero después de enfrentar a Ash y saber que participaría fue la única razón por la que entre, para volver a pelear con Ash.

Ash parecía pensativo, por una parte quería decir que gano la liga pero no de esa manera.

Ash: lo acepto.

Sycamore: ¿en serio?

Ash: con una condición.

Clemont: ¿Cuál?

Ash: que Alan me enfrente una vez más.

Eso no sorprendió a nadie pero puso feliz a Alan.

Alan: entonces vamos afuera.

Ash: esperen antes tengo que hacer algo en el centro Pokémon.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

Después de que Ash regresara del centro Pokémon se encontraban donde Ash y Clemont pelearon por primera vez.

Sycamore: esta batalla será de 3 contra 3, el entrenador que elimine a los Pokémons de su rival será ganador de la copa de la liga Kalos.

Alan: bien sal Bisharp.

En eso salió un Pokémon de color rojo, gris y amarillo y con lo que eran cuchillas en todo su cuerpo.

Ash: bien tu turno Pikachu.

Pikachu se coloco para pelear.

Sycamore: ¿están listos?-los dos entrenadores asintieron-comiencen.

Alan: Bisharp usa onda trueno.

El Pokémon lanzo un círculo de electricidad sobre Pikachu.

Ash: Pikachu esquívalo y usa cola de hierro.

El ratón amarillo esquivo la onda trueno y trato de golpear a Bisharp.

Alan: usa cabeza de hierro.

El Pokémon de Alan apenas pudo hacer el ataque para frenear al Pikachu del entrenador de pueblo paleta.

Cuando los ataque colisionaron una onda de sonido se escucho por todo el lugar.

 **Con los espectadores.**

Mairin: vaya si que empezaron con todo.

Bonnie: Serena ¿Qué crees que Ash haya hecho en el centro Pokémon?

Serena: no lo sé pero en cuanto regreso parecía feliz.

 **En la batalla.**

Ash: Pikachu tacleada de voltios.

El ratón comenzó a correr cubierto de electricidad.

Alan: no lo creo, Bisharp salta y después usa guillotina.

Entonces el Pokémon de Alan salto esquivando el ataque confundiendo a Pikachu para después atacarlo en picada con una guillotina.

Ash:(preocupado) ¡Pikachu!

Entonces se vio como Pikachu estaba un poco lastimado.

Alan: Bisharp usa onda trueno.

Esta vez no hubo escapatoria, el ataque le dio de lleno al mejor amigo de Ash.

Pikachu comenzó a levantarse pero estaba tambaleándose.

Alan: corta a Pikachu.

Entonces el Pokémon comenzó a correr para poder cortar a Pikachu sin embargo…

Ash: Pikachu impatrueno al piso.

El amarillo impacto con un trueno el piso confundiendo a todos hasta que notaron como Bisharp iba a pasar por ese lugar, después de que se elevo…

Ash: Pikachu tacleada de volteos.

Entonces Pikachu salto con el ataque listo y conecto al Pokémon de Alan con mucha fuerza.

Alan:(preocupado) Bisharp No.

Entonces Bisharp apareció con los famosos ojos en espiral.

Sycamore: Bisharp no puede continuar, la victoria es de Pikachu.

Ash:(feliz) bien hecho Pkachu.

Entonces el tonto de pueblo paleta abrazo a su mejor amigo.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

Serena:(feliz) Ash elimino a uno solo faltan 2

Bonnie: si por fin se hará justicia.

Clemont:(serio) no lo sé, recuerde que el Charizad de Alan es fuerte.

Serena:(preocupada) es verdad, sin mega evolucionar venció a la mayoría de los competidores de la liga Kalos.

 **De regreso al combate.**

Ash: bien Pikachu descasa.

El ratón regreso al lado de su entrenador.

Ash:(confiado) ¿Quién sigue?

Alan: Ash no deberías subestimarme.

Ash; no lo hago solo te pregunte quien sigue.

Alan: sal Metagross.

Ash: Sceptile sal.

En esos momentos salió el Pokémon más poderoso de la región Hoen de Ash.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

Todos estaban sorprendidos de que Ash tuviera un Sceptile.

Serena: ¿desde cuándo lo tiene?

Bonnie: vaya ese Pokémon da miedo.

Dedene asintió las palabras de su dueña.

Clemont: pero parece que tiene un plan.

 **Batalla.**

Alan: Metagross usa garra de acero.

El Pokémon de acero asintió y uso rápidamente ese movimiento.

Ash: Sceptile salta y usa bala semilla.

El Pokémon planta salto tan alto que el sol lo cubría tanto que Metagross nunca vio de donde salió esas balas semillas que le dieron de lleno.

Alan:(preocupado) Metagross ¿estás bien?

El Pokémon acero asintió.

Alan: bien entonces usa Psicocarga.

Ash: esquívalo.

Sceptile no pudo esquivarlo porque venía de caída libre y lo conecto de lleno.

Ash:(preocupado) ¿estás bien?

El Pokémon asintió.

Alan: vaya no esperaba que tuvieras un Pokémon tan ágil, ¿Por qué no lo presentaste en la liga?

Ash: él es uno de mis Pokémons más poderosos, ya que fue el más fuerte de la región Hoen, y la razón es que quería ganar la liga con mis amigos que capture aquí en Kalos.

Alan: bueno ese plan te salió mal, Metagrosss usa garra de acero.

Ash: así, Sceptile usa hojas navaja.

El ataque quedo en un empate debido a la fuerza de ambos quedaron lastimados.

Alan: usa puño meteoro.

Ash: Sceptile esquívalo y utiliza rayo solar.

El Pokémon de Ash lo esquivo como pudo y gracias a que era un día bastante soleado el rayo solar salió más rápido y más poderoso.

Alan: esquívalo.

Pero lamentablemente no logro esquivarlo.

Alan:(gritando) Metagross no.

Sycamore: Metegross no puede continuar Sceptile es el ganador.

Ash:(feliz) si lo logramos Sceptile.

El entrenador abrazo a su Pokémon como agradecimiento.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

Los amigos de Ash no podían creer que haya eliminado a dos rivales fuertes sin perder en ningún momento.

Bonnie: vaya ese Sceptile es muy fuerte.

Serena: espera ¿dijo que es uno de sus Pokémons más fuertes?

Clemont: si, pero dijo que fue el más fuerte de Hoen.

Serena: nunca nos dijo que había ido a otras ligas.

Clemont: pero es un poco obvio, digo no se obtiene ese conocimiento solo viajando con nosotros.

 **Batalla.**

Alan: vaya solo me queda un Pokémon y tu sabes cual es ¿verdad?

Ash: por supuesto, Sceptile regresa.

Alan: bueno Charizad sal.

En eso el Pokémon tipo fuego salió.

Ash: bueno Greninja es tu turno.

En eso salió la rana azul.

Ash: ¿listo?-el Pokémon asintió- golpe aero.

Alan: usa lanzallamas.

Ambos ataque iban a colisionar.

¿Qué sucederá? Descúbranlo en siguiente capítulo.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Bueno ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Como siempre espero sus rewis.**

 **Se despide NEW WOLF.**


	2. El momento máximo

Pokémon la revancha

By: NEW WOLF.

Luego de ganar la liga kalos de forma controversial Ash decide volver a intentar ganar una de sus antiguas ligas pero ¿Quién lo acompañara?

 **Capitulo 2: El momento máximo.**

Ash: ¿listo?-el Pokémon asintió- golpe aero.

Alan: usa lanzallamas.

Greninja se fue golpeado por el lanzallamas pero no con la fuerza suficiente para lastimarlo y aun así golpeo a Charizad con su ataque pero al igual que él no recibió tanto daño.

Alan:(sonriendo) vaya parece que se han vuelto demasiado fuertes.

Ash:(sonriendo) Greninja siempre quiso un digno rival y entre tu Charizad y el Sceptile de Sawyer lo encontró, además esta es la batalla más importante de mi vida y no pienso perderla por nada del mundo.

Greninja asintió las palabras de su entrenador.

Alan: trata de no soñar mucho, Charizad usa alas de acero.

En eso el Pokémon de fuego activo su ataque y se fue con mucha velocidad contra la rana.

Ash: Greninja utiliza doble equipo y después hidro bomba.

En eso varios Greninjas aparecieron y se elevaron, activando sus esferas de agua y lanzándoselas a Charizad que no pudo esquivarlo.

Alan:(preocupado) Charizad no te rindas, usa giro de fuego.

Eso sorprendió a todos ¿giro de fuego?

En eso Charizad empezó a girar y lanzo su lanzallamas cosa que hizo que todos los clones de Greninja fueran desapareciendo y atacando al verdadero.

Ash:(shokeado) ¿pero cómo?

Alan:(feliz) ¿tu creías que eras el único que improvisaba en sus batallas?

 **Cambio de escenario.**

Serena: ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

Clemont: ya se, recuerden que Ash nunca tiene un estilo definido en una batalla por eso siempre saca respuestas de la nada, recuerden como venció a Grant.

En eso las chicas recordaron esa batalla de gimnasio y no solo eso si no todos los combates de Ash por lo menos improvisaba 2 veces.

Bonnie:(preocupada) Ash tiene que pensar algo rápido.

 **En la batalla.**

Alan: parece ser que te atrape, escucha Ash no porque quiera hacer lo correcto te la voy a poner fácil, Charizad una vez más alas de acero.

En eso el Pokémon de fuego volvió a lanzarse pero esta vez Ash no le ordeno a la rana que se moviera.

Alan:( ¿Qué está tramando?)

Cada vez más se acercaba Charizad y Ash no decía nada hasta que…

Ash: Greninja usa corte.

Alan: ¿Qué?

En eso una especie de lanza apareció y con eso Greninja recibió el ataque de alas de acero pero también lastimo gravemente a Charizad con ese corte.

Alan:(confundido) espera ¿sacrificaste por un momento a Greninja para poder atacar a corta distancia a mi Charizad?

Ash solo sonrió.

Ash: hace un momento me preguntaste porque no utilice a mi Sceptile en la liga y yo te respondí que quería ganar con los Pokémons que capture aquí en Kalos.

Alan: si.

Ash: pero también una vez intente ganar la liga Sinnoh con todos mis Pokémons que e atrapado y aun así perdí, por eso no sabía qué hacer, si utilizar a todos mis Pokémons o solo los de la región en la que estoy.

Alan no podía creer lo que escuchaba, entonces su más grande rival tiene más Pokémons poderosos.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

Clemont: entiendo cómo se siente Ash.

Serena: ¿en serio?

Clemont: cuando atrape a Bunelby no sabía si estar feliz ya que atrape a un gran amigo y poderoso Pokémon pero no era de tipo eléctrico.

Bonnie: ¿entonces por eso dudabas si usarlo en batalla, a pesar de que demostró ser un Pokémon poderoso?

Clemont: si, se que suena estúpido pero cuando me puse como meta ser el mejor entrenador tipo eléctrico solo quise atrapar de ese tipo.

Serena aun no entendía bien ya que ella solo tiene 3 Pokémons pero parece ser un tema un poco delicado.

 **En la batalla.**

Alan: usa garra dragón.

Ash: usa shuriken de agua.

Ambos ataque colisionaron pero la garra dragón fue más poderosa y lastimo a Greninja.

Alan: Charizad usa puño eléctrico.

En eso su puño salía electricidad.

Ash: no lo creo, usa agua jet.

En eso la rana utilizo un movimiento que nunca antes uso.

Una vez más los ataque chocaron pero el agua jet fue más poderoso y lastimo a Charizad.

Alan:( no esperaba esto, creo que utilizar a ese Sceptile me tomo desprevenido, además de ese movimiento.)

Ash: Alan es hora de ponernos serios.

En eso tanto Ash como Greninja unieron sus mentes y corazón y salió GreniAsh.

Alan: estoy de acuerdo, es hora de mega-evolucionar.

En eso el Charizad negro/azul apareció a escena.

Alan: hora de atacar, usa lanzallamas.

Ash: usa agua jet.

Ambos ataque colisionaron creando una gran explosión.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

Serena:(preocupada) ¿tú crees que GreniAsh pueda ganarle a mega Charizad?

Clemont: no lo sé, recuerda que perdió 2 veces pero luego quedo demostrado que fue gracias al collar que absorbía los poderes pero aun así…

Bonnie: Ash debe sentir la presión.

Clemont: es cierto si Greninja pierde aún le quedan Pikachu y Sceptile pero todos van a estar muy cansados.

Serena seguía mirando toda la batalla con preocupación.

 **En la batalla.**

Alan: usa anillo de fuego.

Ash: usa doble equipo y después shuriken de agua.

Ambos ataque una vez más hicieron que todo explota tara cuando chocaron.

Ash:( esto es más difícil pero sé que podemos lograrlo.)

Greninja asintió mentalmente las palabras de su entrenador.

Entonces sin que alguien dijera algo Greninja utilizo su lengua para golpear al Charizad de Alan.

Alan:(sorprendido) no puede ser, ya se usa garra de dragón.

En eso como GreniAsh seguía concentrado en golpear a su oponente no noto como activo el ataque y le dio con todo lastimándolo.

Ash: maldición no note cuando activaste esa garra.

Alan: por bruto, usa ala de acero.

Ash:(salta y usa golpe aero.)

La rana sintió y salto como nunca y actico el golpe aero.

Alan: no lo creo usa anillo de fuego.

En eso el fuego tomo forma de anillos y golpeo con mucha fuerza y violencia a Greninja, para después dejarlo caer.

Alan:(confiado) creo que está eliminado.

Ash:(sonriendo) fíjate bien.

En eso noto como algo brillaba en su pata.

Alan:(sorprendido) maldición.

Ash: ahora.

En eso la rana golpeo con mucha velocidad debido a la caída sin freno alguno para lastimar gravemente al Charizad de Alan.

Ash: vuelve a usar tu lengua.

En eso con su lengua volvió a atacar con mucha fuerza a su oponente.

Alan: aun no es perfecto pero usa cola de hierro.

Ash: ¿Qué?

En eso la cola de Charizad cambio a una apariencia de hiero y golpeo a Greninja para enviarlo hasta el otro extremo del campo de batalla.

Ash: ¿pero cómo?

 **Cambio de escenario.**

Serena: ¿es posible que guardara este ataque para el final?

Clemont: lo mismo hizo Ash con el agua jet.

El profesor que todo el tiempo estuvo callado decidió intervenir pero con los espectadores.

Sycamore: chicos presten atención, esta batalla está marcando historia, miren quien esta viéndonos desde la calle.

En eso todos voltearon y notaron que era…

Todos:(sorprendidos) Dianta.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

Dianta: entonces esto está ocurriendo, bueno no debería estar sorprendida.

Sycamore: oye Dianta si Ash gana será el ganador de la liga Kalos ¿estás de acuerdo?

Dianta: claro, si Alan acepto o propuso esto no le veo objeción alguna.

 **En la batalla.**

Greninja seguía sin levantarse.

Alan: algo no está bien.

El charizad lentamente se acercaba su rival caído cuando…

Ash: ahora.

En eso la rana ataco a Charizad con un Shuriken de agua.

Alan: no puede ser.

Ash: golpe aero.

Esta vez sí atino el golpe pero no fue suficiente para tumbarlo.

Alan: cola de acero.

Ash: golpe aero.

Ambos Pokémons no cedieron en el ataque pero Greninja salió perdiendo.

Ash:(cansado) tenemos que ganar.

Recuerde que la fusión de Ash y su Greninja cansa físicamente a los 2.

Alan: ¿te rindes?

Ash: Greninja esta vez no hay excusas hagamos el gran Shuriken naranja.

Todos estaban en shock.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

Dianta estaba analizando lo que dijo Ash.

Dianta:(si logra golpear con ese movimiento a Charizad Ash ganara esta pelea.)

 **En la batalla.**

Greninja activo un Shuriken y lo alzo hacia arriba para después ser rodeado por un manto azul y naranja que hizo que el ataque creciera y cambiara de color.

Ash: ahora lánzalo con todas tus fuerzas.

En eso la rana lanzo el poderoso ataque.

Alan: no lo harás, Charizad detenlo con lanzallamas.

Charizad trato detenerlo pero fue imposible.

Alan:(preocupado) Charizad no.

Y por primera vez el Charizad de Alan cayó derrotado con los famosos ojos en espiral.

Sycamore: Charizad no puede continuar, lo que significa que el ganador y nuevo ganador de la liga Kalos es Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta.

Todos estaban en shock.

Ash:(confundido) ¿yo vencí a Alan? ¿y gane Kalos?

 **Cambio de escenario.**

Serena:(feliz) ¿el gano?

Clemont: sin perder a ninguno de sus Pokémons.

Bonnie: esto fue increíble.

Dianta: te lo mereces Ash.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

Alan:(sorprendido) ¿perdí? ¿Sin eliminar a ninguno de sus Pokémons? Bueno esto era lo que quería.

Ash:(feliz) Gracias Pikachu, Sceptile y a ti Greninja, por fin gane la liga Kalos.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **¿Qué tal? Por fin gano, bueno por lo menos en esta historia.**

 **Como siempre espero sus rewis.**

 **Se despide NEW WOLF.**


	3. Decisión

Pokémon la revancha

By: NEW WOLF.

Luego de ganar la liga kalos de forma controversial Ash decide volver a intentar ganar una de sus antiguas ligas pero ¿Quién lo acompañara?

 **Capitulo 3: decisión.**

Después de la batalla donde Ash por fin pudo derrotar a Alan se decidió que se haría pública la decisión.

Dianta: bueno entonces haremos público el resultado dentro de media hora.

Ash: ¿tan rápido?

Dianta: una noticia así de importante no puede simplemente pasar por alto, y más si tenemos en cuenta lo que sucedió no hace ni un día.

Sycamore: ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Dianta: traeré a la prensa aquí para explicarlo todo.

En eso Dianta salió del laboratorio.

Serena veía confundida la actitud de Ash.

Serena: Ash ¿estás bien?

Ash: ah sí, solo estaba pensando algo.

Clemont: ¿Qué cosa?

Bonnie:(molesta) ¿no seguirás pensando que la batalla de hace rato no te la mereces?

Ash: no es eso es…

Serena:(curiosa) ¿es que?

Ash: cuál es mi siguiente movida.

Eso sorprendió a todos.

Sycamore: ¿movida?

Ash: si, lo que pasa es que yo estoy acostumbrado a en cuanto termino una región me voy directamente a otra.

Bonnie:(sorprendida) ¿en serio?

Ash: si, de hecho ni había pasado un día de que termine Unova cuando viaje a esta región.

Clemont: entonces ¿a qué región vas a retar?

Ash: no tengo idea ¿y tu Pikachu?

El ratón amarillo negó con la cabeza.

Alan escuchaba todo lo que platicaban y lo pensaba cuidadosamente.

Alan:( así que piensa volver a viajar, creo que tendré que decirle algo después de la noticia.)

 **Media hora después.**

Un montón reporteros llegaron al laboratorio del profesor para explicar la razón del cambio.

Reportero: ¿estamos al aire?-el camarógrafo asintió- buenas noches me llamo Kei y represento el canal mundial Pokémon y quisiera saber ¿Qué sucedió?

Sycamore: bueno lo que sucedió es que por ciertos descubrimientos recientes decidimos cambiar de ganador la copa de la liga Kalos.

Reportero: ¿Cuáles fueron los descubrimientos?

Dianta: que el joven Alan indirectamente estuvo ayudando al equipo Flare.

El reportero no parecía creerle lo de indirectamente.

Reportero: ¿me podría explicar eso de indirectamente?

Alan: yo creí en la persona equivocada, verán no hace mucho alguien cercano a mi necesitaba ayuda y la única persona que me la ofreció fue Lysson, el me prestó el collar de mi Charizad y yo no tenía idea que absorbía el poder de los Pokémons sobre todo de los mega evolucionados.

El reportero no parecía my convencido.

Reportero: debo admitir que ese argumento es muy convincente pero aun así ¿en verdad usted no sabía que ayudaba a la peor amenaza que ha tenido esta región?

Alan sabía que a pesar de decir la verdad no habría mucha gente que le creyera.

Ash: el dice la verdad.

Reportero: ¿usted es Ash Kectump, el segundo lugar verdad?

Ash: si.

Reportero: ¿y usted por qué le cree?

Ash: si porque yo estaba ahí cuando Lysson admitió eso a Alan.

Reportero: y ¿ustedes le creen?

Los demás: si.

Reportero: bueno tengo entendido que ninguno de los demás criminales ha dicho algo sobre ti creo que eso lo dice todo.

Alan:(feliz) le agradezco que me entienda.

Reportero: pero aun así las reglas de la ligas Pokémon dicen que si el ganador hizo alguna clase de trampa o renuncia el segundo lugar se convierte en el ganador de esa liga.

Dianta: ya tuvieron una pelea y el ganador fue Ash Kectump.

Reportero: entonces es oficial el nuevo ganador de la liga Kalos es Ash Kectump.

Entonces se termino la trasmisión y el reportero y camarógrafo se fueron.

Serena: no fue tan malo.

Mairin: oigan pero ¿porque se creó esa regla?

Sycamore: hace varios años un entrenador gano la liga Kanto pero se descubrió que uso un liquido especial que evitaba cualquier daño mayor, cuando se descubrió todos los fanáticos demandaron que le quitaran el trofeo.

Dianta: por esa razón se creo, Alan tienes suerte porque si se entendiera que lo hiciste apropósito no podrías volver a competir en ninguna liga Pokémon.

Alan:(preocupado) suerte que esquive la bala.

Ash: oh es cierto, salgan todos.

En eso salieron Talonflame, Greninja, Hawlucha, Noivern y Goodra además de que Pikachu se unió a ellos.

Ash: chicos quiero presentarle a un buen amigo mío, sal Sceptile.

En eso el Pokémon hierva salió y noto las miradas de todos.

Ash:(feliz) chicos él es mi Sceptile.

Serena:(sorprendida) vaya en verdad es muy poderoso y sin mega evolucionar.

Clemont: nunca creí que traerías a otro Pokémon.

Bonnie: da un poco de miedo, pero es genial.

Sycamore: me atrevería a decir que es más fuerte que el de Sawyer.

Dianta: ¿Cuándo lo capturaste?

Ash: fue hace mucho, en Hoen el defendía un árbol viejo donde vivía, use a Pikachu para derrotarlo y desde entonces ha sido uno de mis amigos más fuertes.

Pikachu veía con felicidad la llegada de su amigo, los demás sintieron respeto por lo poderoso que se ve pero hubo uno que se puso enfrente…

Ash: ¿Greninja que sucede?

Greninja veía directamente a Sceptile y este ultimo también.

Clemont: recuerda que uno de sus rivales es el de Sawyer.

Entonces lo que nadie vio venir sucedió Greninja le extendió la pata y Sceptile hizo lo mismo y apretaron patas.

Ash:(aliviado) parece que se llevan bien.

Pikachu también se alivio al saber que no empezaría una pelea.

Serena: se nota que lo has criado bien.

Entonces Sceptile sonrió orgulloso.

Sycamore: pero Ash ¿Por qué no usaste este Pokémon en la liga?

Ash: no lo sé, creo que quería ganar usando los que capture en Kalos pero una vez en Sinnoh use todos los Pokémons que atrape en las demás regiones y aun así perdí.

Clemont: ¿y luego que paso?

Ash: nada viaje a Unova pero volví a perder, entonces Alexa me dijo de su región y quise intentarlo, estaba emocionado por estar en la final pero cuando perdí sentí que debía renunciar a mi sueño.

En eso Serena se acerco a Ash y…

PLAF.

Le dio una cachetada.

Ash:(confundido y adolorido) ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Pero no respondió.

Dianta: Serena ¿Qué sucede?

Seguía sin responder.

Sycamore: oye eso no se hace Serena Ash no hizo nada malo.

Serena:(susurrando) nada malo.

Clemont: ¿Qué dijiste?

Serena seguía hablando bajo.

Alan: solo dilo en voz alta.

Serena puso una cara de enojada.

Serena:(molesta) DICEN QUE ASH NO HIZO NADA MALO, ¿Qué? ¿ABANDONAR SU SUEÑO NO ES MALO?

Todos se sorprendieron por como Serena grito.

Ash:(confundido) Serena dije que quería mas no lo hice.

Serena parecía calmarse.

Bonnie: Serena asustaste a todos.

Entonces ella noto como todos tenían cara de asustados, bueno excepto Greninja y Sceptile.

Serena:(avergonzada) necesito estar sola.

Entonces ella se fue.

Ash: solo dije lo que pensé en esos momentos.

Alan: quizás ella está un poco celosa.

Bonnie: ¿celosa?

Alan piénsenlo, ella perdió miserablemente en su primera presentación y luego al final no puede vencer a Ariana, en cambio tu Ash por fin me ganaste y eres el ganador de la liga Kalos para al final darse cuenta que casi renuncias a tu sueño.

Ash: Serena…

 **Cambio de escenario.**

Serena se encontraba en el campo de batalla donde se declaro un nuevo ganador.

Serena: ¿Qué me paso?

Sus Pokémons(Braixen, Pancham y Sylveon) la miraban un poco rara.

Serena: quizás sea porque nunca creí que Ash tuviera esos pensamientos aun cuando me dijo todo eso de nunca rendirse.

Serena no sabía porque lo hizo.

Serena: quizás estoy molesta de que el gano algo y yo nada.

¿?: Eso es normal.

Serena:(sorprendida) Dianta.

Dianta: estas celosa de que el gano la liga y tu perdiste la final, además de que empato conmigo y venció a Alan y tu no venciste a Ariana.

Serena: ¿eso debe hacerme sentir mejor?

Dianta: no, solo que te sirve de enseñanza, mira Serena todos tuvimos que pasar por mucho para llegar al lugar a donde estamos, ¿tú crees que sería lo mismo si hubiera ganado el campeonato en el primer intento?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

Dianta: claro que no, hubiera sido arrogante y no sabría qué hacer si perdía, Sycamore paso por muchas cosas para llegar en donde esta, igual Ash, Clemont, Alan, muchos.

Serena: lo sé, es que el tenga esos pensamientos…

Dianta: todos los hemos tenido, recuerda esto no es como te caes si no como te levantas.

Entonces ambas regresaron con los demás.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

Serena: quiero pedir disculpas por mi escándalo de hace un momento.

Ash: descuida, no paso nada grave, es más que bueno que llegaste porque tengo algo que quiero decir.

Alan: Ash ¿me permites decir primero mi noticia?

Ash: claro.

Alan: gracias, he decidido que me quedare con usted profesor a ayudarlo y el proceso volver a retar a la liga Kalos.

Sycamore:(feliz) gracias por eso Alan, Mairin tu también te puedes quedar.

Mairin:(sonriendo) ¿en serio?

Alan: si.

Mairin: gracias.

Ash: en cuanto a mi he decido que volveré a retar a la liga Kanto.

Eso sorprendió a todos.

Serena: ¿en serio?

Ash: si, y lo que quería decir es que si no quieren acompañare, especialmente tu Serena.

Los hermanos sonrieron y la peli miel se sonrojo.

Serena:(sonriendo) claro que iré contigo.

Clemont: yo igual.

Bonnie: será divertido.

Ash: gracias, entonces vamos a la aventura.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Como siempre espero sus rewis.**

 **Y quisiera saber que Pokémons quieren que ponga en el viaje de Ash, serán 12 en total por cierta estipulación.**

 **5 de ellos serian Pikachu, Greninja, Charizad, Sceptile y Infernape.**

 **Se despide NEW WOLF.**


	4. la llegada

Pokémon la revancha

By: NEW WOLF.

Luego de ganar la liga kalos de forma controversial Ash decide volver a intentar ganar una de sus antiguas ligas pero ¿Quién lo acompañara?

 **Capitulo 4: la llegada.**

Después de decidir ir a Kanton Ash y sus amigos (con una futura novia) fueron a la casa de Serena para explicarle lo que sucede.

Grace: vaya con que eso quieres Serena.

Serena: así es mama, quiero ser mejor entrenadora y creo que seguir viajando con Ash me vendría bien.

Grace:(picara) ¿segura que solo es por eso?

Serena se enrojeció de la vergüenza por que entendió a lo que su madre dijo (y todos nosotros también).

Serena:(roja) si solo es por eso.

Grace abrazo a su hija causando una tierna escena.

Grace:(feliz) entonces tienes mi permiso de ir a Kanto.

Serena:(feliz) mama…

Grace: será bueno para ti mi bebe, así obtendrás más experiencia en cualquier cosa que se presente, pero recuerda que si tienes problemas puedes llamarme.

Serena:(llorando) muchas gracias mama.

Grace: Ash por favor cuida de mi hija.

Ash: claro que lo haré.

Grace: y ustedes ¿también van a ir?

Clemont: si, creo que podre crecer aun más como líder si me enfrento a más retos.

Bonnie: yo solo quiero ir a la aventura.

Grace: ya veo, (mi bebe no podrá hacer ninguna jugada si ellos van, aun que yo se que Serena podrá decirle eso a Ash si esfuerza porque el pobre está bien tonto).

Ash: señora ¿está bien?

Grace: si, creo que ya se van.

Clemont: si, mi papa ya compro los boletos partimos esta noche.

Grace: ¿Cómo van a regresar a ciudad Luminalia?

Bonnie: mi papa nos va a recoger en unos 5 minutos.

Grace abrazo a su hija una vez más.

Grace: cuídate mucho.

Serena: lo hare, te quiero mucho mama.

Grace: yo igual.

 **5 minutos después.**

Meyer: chicos es hora de irnos.

Ash: nos vemos señora.

Los demás: adiós.

Grece: cuídense mucho.

Meyer: vamos chicos suban al auto.

Cuando todos se subieron el auto comenzó a moverse.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

Dentro del auto se encontraba Meyer conduciendo, Clemont de copiloto y los demás atrás.

Meyer: y chicos ¿adónde piensan llegar en Kanto?

Ash: al aeropuerto cerca de pueblo paleta, ahí el profesor Oak nos buscara.

Meyer:(asombrado) ¿el famosísimo profesor Oak?

Ash: si, el es un amigo mío, de hecho su nieto fue mi primer rival.

Eso sorprendió a todos.

Bonnie: ¿rival?

Serena: ¿Cómo Alan?

Ash: la única diferencia es que él nunca estuvo unido a ninguna organización solo me hacia enojar.

Eso sorprendió a todos, ¿Ash tenía más rivales?

Meyer: Serena ¿tú que vas a hacer?

Serena: no lo sé, según recuerdo no hay exhibiciones.

Ash: no, pero hay concursos.

Serena: ¿concursos?

Clemont: es casi lo mismo, veras en la primera ronda es solo exhibir la belleza del Pokémon, y la segunda es una batalla donde la belleza sigue contando.

Ash: yo creo que tú puedes hacerlo bien Serena.

Serena se quedo pensando, ella podría mejorar sus habilidades y quizás impresionar a alguien con la belleza.

Serena:(determinada) lo hare, participare en los concursos de Kanto.

Meyer: me alegro ¿Clemont?

Clemont: yo me dedicare a mejorar mis habilidades.

Bonnie: yo cuidare a los Pokémons.

Meyer: bueno chicos les deseo suerte.

Ash: y señor tengo una duda.

Meyer: ¿Cuál es?

Ash: ¿Por qué se llama Blazikenmask?

Meyer se tenso.

Clemont: es cierto nunca supe porque lo hacías.

Meyer: bueno…

Serena: ¿es que leyó varios comics?

Meyer: no, lo que sucede es que vi que la oficial Jenny apenas podía con lo que pasaba y como supe de la mega evolución y atrape a Blaziken hace mucho quise intentarlo.

Bonnie:(emocionada) ¿atrapaste muchos criminales?

Meyer: si, con ayuda de Blaziken.

Ash: vaya creo que es increíble.

Meyer:(apenado) cualquiera lo hubiera hecho.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

Ya era de noche y los jóvenes estaban en el aeropuerto, casi era hora de irse.

Meyer: bueno chicos quiero que se cuiden y se divertían ¿entendido?

Clemont: si.

Meyer: Bonnie por favor consíguele novia a este hijo mío.

Bonnie:(feliz) claro.

Clemont:(avergonzado) por favor déjenme tranquilo.

Ash: creo que se divierten.

Serena: si, mejor vámonos quedan 10 minutos para que despegue.

Ash: okey, chicos es hora de irnos.

Clemont: adiós, cuida el gimnasio.

Meyer: si lo hare.

Bonnie: atrapa más criminales papi.

Meyer: claro hija.

 **En el avión.**

Serena:(sonrojada) parece que estoy al lado de Ash.

Ash: es cierto, bueno ahí que sentarnos.

Serena no podía creer lo despistado que Ash podía llegar a ser.

Bonnie: oye Ash ¿regresaste a Goodra con sus amigos?

Ash: de hecho…

 **FlashBack.**

Nos encontramos a Ash hablando en el aeropuerto por video llamada con Keanan.

Keanan: ohh hola Ash ¿Qué sucede?

Ash:(apenado) solo quería disculparme por no haber regresado a Goodra con usted y sus amigos, lo que sucede es que ya me voy a Kanto y no se lo he regresado.

Keanan: ohh eso no te preocupes, veras los demás Pokémons han estado entrenando muy duro para poder protegerse por si mismos por esa razón quisiera que entrenaras mas a Goodra para que se volviera aun más fuerte.

Ash: bueno entonces me llevare a Goodra a entrenar conmigo y mis demás Pokémons en Kanto.

Keanan: te lo agradezco.

 **Fin del FlasBack.**

Ash: y eso me dijo.

Serena: vaya entonces todos en el pantano si se están esforzando para no depender solo de Goodra.

Ash: si parece ser que entrenaremos mas.

Clemont: oye Ash puedo hacerte una pregunta.

Ash: si.

Clemont: ¿Por qué la liga de Kanto? Sé que es tu región natal pero tienes que tener más razones para ir ahí.

Ash se quedo callado unos minutos antes de responder con honestidad.

Ash: hay una buena razón para retar a la liga.

Bonnie: ¿Cuál es?

Ash:(triste) es la única liga que perdí sin pelear.

Eso confundió a todos.

Ash: verán en Jotho y Hoen quede en 8 lugar, en Sinnoh quede en 4 lugar, y en Unova en 8, pero en Kanto quede en 16 porque mi Charizad se negó a pelear contra un Pikachu.

Bonnie:(asombrada) ¿tienes un Charizad? ¿Cómo el de Alan?

Ash:(triste) solo que este no mega evoluciona, en la liga Kanto tenía que competir contra alguien llamado Ritchie pero el equipo Rocket me secuestro y tuve que usar a mis Pokémons para poder escapar, para cuando llegue ya todos estaban cansados y mi Charizad en esos tiempos no me hacía caso y al negarse a pelear me descalificaron.

Serena: ¿entonces quieres intentarlo otra vez para demostrar que?

Ash: que ahora soy lo suficientemente bueno para ganarla.

Los demás parecían entenderlo, Clemont cuando no se creía lo suficientemente bueno para ser el líder del gimnasio, Serena cuando perdió contra Aria en la final de la reina Kalos.

Serena: tienes mucho que entrenar.

Ash:(emocionado) eso es lo mejor.

 **Afuera del avión.**

Los tres tontos favoritos y odiados de todos volaban con su globo detrás del avión.

Jessie: oigan el bobo va a retar a la liga de Kanto

James:(feliz) bien por él.

Mewoth: y eso significa que ira con el profesor bobo.

Jessie: con todos sus Pokémons.

James: además de los demás.

Los 3: por fin atraparemos a Pikachu.

Pero no se fijaron que se acercaron al ala del avión y esta lo reventó.

Los 3: nos mandaron a volar otra vez.

 **Dentro del avión.**

Ash: ¿escucharon algo?

Bonnie: no.

Ash: bueno creo que me dormiré.

Serena: yo igual.

Serena por un buen rato se quedo mirando a Ash pacíficamente y eso hizo que pensara muchas cosas.

Serena:(Ash es tan lindo, ojala que en este viaje por fin pueda decirle lo que pienso).

Ash también soñaba algo raro.

Ash:( ¿Por qué estoy soñando estando en un altar? Creo que si estoy muy cansado).

Clemont más bien pedía que 2 cosas sucedieran en este viaje.

Clemont:(por favor que ningún invento explote y que Bonnie deje de buscarme pareja).

Bonnie se estaba imaginando cosas.

Bonnie:( Serena va a enamorar a Ash, el va a ganar la liga y mi hermanote por fin tendrá una novia o muchas).

(Ignoren eso ultimo, seamos realistas no podría).

El viaje duro 12 horas y cuando aterrizaron se podía notar lo cansado que estaba.

Ash:(agotado) que aburrido.

Serena: pero ya estamos aquí.

Clemont: ¿Quién dijiste que nos iba a buscar?

Voz desconocida: Ash.

Ash volteo y sonrió.

Ash:(feliz) profesor Oak.

Profesor: que alegría verte muchacho, por cierto felicidades por ser el nuevo ganador de Kalos.

Ash: ¿lo vio?

Profesor: si, pero ya es hora de irnos muchacho tu mama espera.

Ash: espere, déjeme presentarle a Serena, Clemont y Bonnie.

Los demás: hola.

Profesor: mucho gusto, pero ya vayámonos porque te tengo una sorpresa aquí afuera.

Ash: vamos a verla.

En eso todos salieron para encontrarse con un ave majestuosa de color café claro con cabello lila y amarillo, acompañado de un simio sin cola con una gorra de la expo Pokémon y con grilletes.

Profesor: Ash ¿los recuerdas?

En eso Ash salo corriendo a abrazar a los Pokémon que aparecieron.

Ash:(feliz) los extrañe Pidgeot y Primeape.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Como siempre espero sus rewis.**

 **También quisiera saber que rivales de Ash quisieren que regresaran, hasta ahora tengo a Paul, Trip y Cameron.**

 **Se despide NEW WOLF.**


	5. Mas sorpresas

Pokémon la revancha

By: NEW WOLF.

Luego de ganar la liga kalos de forma controversial Ash decide volver a intentar ganar una de sus antiguas ligas pero ¿Quién lo acompañara?

 **Capitulo 5: Más sorpresas.**

Después de un viaje muy cansado Ash y sus amigos aterrizaron en pueblo verde donde el profesor Oak los espero con una sorpresa para Ash…

Oye Ash-le llamo la atención el profesor al mostaza-¿aun los recuerdas?

Pero por supuesto-exclamo feliz el tonto (con cariño)-¿Pero cómo es que…?

Bueno es una interesante historia-comenzó a relatar el profesor.

 **FlashBack hace 2 días.**

Nos encontramos en el laboratorio del profesor, el estaba haciendo unos estudios junto con el Bulbasur de el mostaza.

Vaya Bulbasur tu rayo solar cada vez es más fuerte-dijo el profesor sorprendido.

Bulbasur parecía estar sonriendo.

Vaya con esto cada vez no tendremos problemas aquí en el rancho.

En eso la pantalla de video llamadas empezó a palpitar.

¿Me pregunto quién será?-se pregunto el viejo.

Cuando atendió la llamada noto que era un hombre musculoso de tés morena con pelo negro.

Hola ¿es este el laboratorio del profesor Oak?-hablo el hombre moreno.

Si-respondió el viejo-está hablando con el ¿Qué desea?

Oh lo siento por mis modales-contesto el musculoso-mi nombre es Anthony y vera lo que le quiero informar es que le pienso mandar un Pokémon que es de un entrenador que me lo encargo.

Bueno-dijo curioso el profesor-y de ¿Quién es el Pokémon?

Según recuerdo su nombre es Ash Ketchum-respondió el fuerte.

En eso el profesor pensó ¿Qué clase de Pokémon dejo encargado Ash?

¿Y qué tipo es?-pregunto aun mas intrigado.

Es un Primeape-respondió Anthony-vera le prometí que cuando él se volviera un campeón de pelea se lo regresaría.

Bueno yo se lo daré a Ash-contesto el viejo-por favor envíemelo en su pokebola.

En eso atreves de la maquina trasportadora apareció la pokebola.

Bueno profesor yo me despido-se despidió el musculoso.

En eso el profesor Oak se quedo mirando la pokebola por uno minutos.

Vaya-exclamo sorprendido-quizás el único del que nunca supe.

 **Más tarde ese día.**

El profesor se encontraba caminando por el bosque de pueblo paleta tranquilizándose un poco antes de continuar con sus investigaciones, cuando de repente vio un grupo de pequeños Pidgeys siendo molestado por un Beedril.

Los Pidgeys parecían estar asustados y el Beedril parecía dispuesto a atacar.

(Hay no esto es malo, pero como detengo esto)-estos eran los pensamiento del viejo profesor hasta…

PIDGEOT, PIDGEOTTO.

Se escucharon esos gritos y entonces el profe miro al cielo y noto como una parvada de 5 Pidgeottos y 5 Pidgeot descendían a terreno bajo y noto como el más grande de los Pidgeots se acerco al Beedril este se asusto y se alejo calmadamente.

Un segundo creo que conozco al más grande-eso dijo en voz baja el profe.

En eso el profe se acerco al grupo de aves que de inmediato se pusieron en guardia pero el ave más grande se acerco tranquilamente al viejo.

¿Te acuerdas de mí?-pregunto con cariño el viejo.

El Pidgeot asintió.

¿Y supongo que aun recuerdas a Ash verdad?-volvió a preguntar.

Esta vez el ave aleto con mucha emoción, después de calmarse se acerco a su grupo y en su idioma parecían discutir y estos últimos dieron como un grito de aprobación y empezaron a partir con los recién rescatado Pigeys.

¿Qué sucede?-pregunto incrédulo el profesor longaniza (perdón Jirafales, perdón Oak)-¿quieres volver a mi laboratorio a esperar a Ash?

El ave asintió felizmente.

Bueno vámonos-exclamo calmado Oak.

 **Fin del FlashBack.**

Y básicamente eso paso antier-contesto un poco loco el viejo.

Serena, Clemont y Bonnie estaban sorprendidos por el relato del profesor, mientras que el mostaza se encontraba recibiendo golpes de primeape y el ave separando la muestra de cariño.

Bueno vámonos antes de que se haga tarde-aclaro Oak.

Ash regreso a sus viejos amigos a sus pokebolas y se subió al auto del profesor junto con sus amigos.

Durante el camino el profesor les preguntaba sobre sus aventuras.

Y así fue cuando Ash, Alan y los líderes de gimnasio vencieron al malvado de Lysson junto con los blanditos-exclamaba feliz y triste Bonnie.

¿Por qué tan triste pequeña?-pregunto intrigado el viejo.

Lo que pasa es que Bonnie extraña a blandito y pues aun no se acostumbra-le explico Serena.

Bueno eso es normal solo denle tiempo-dijo con palabras sabias el viejo.

Oiga profesor ¿nos podría mostrar sus investigaciones?-pregunto emocionado el científico.

Claro solo hay que parar a casa de Ash-dijo el viejo.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

Ya en pueblo Paleta, más específicamente en casa del tonto se encontraba barriendo la entrada el Pokémon de la mama de Ash Mr mine.

Mr min, Mr mine-se encontraba feliz de la vida barriendo.

OYR MR MINE.

La voz hizo que se volteara y viera feliz a Ash y fuera a saludarlo.

¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto feliz Ash.

Mr mine-le respondió muy feliz.

¿Quién es ese Pokémon?-entonces Serena saco su pokedex.

"Mr mine el Pokémon psíquico mimo, con sus poderes psíquicos puede llegar a confundir a su oponente."

Vaya no pensé ver uno en persona-exclamo sorprendido el científico-¿es tuyo Ash?

No es de mi mama-respondió el mostaza-por cierto ¿ella está en casa?

No ella está en mi laboratorio-respondió el viejo.

¿Podemos ir allá?-pregunto contenta la niña rubia.

Bueno vamos-tono el viejo como el menso respondieron.

Nos vemos Mr mine-se despidió Ash del mimo.

Mr mine se despidió felizmente.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

En el camino al rancho del profe Serena parecía un poco pensativa.

(Soy aun muy débil, a penas tengo 3 Pokémons y nunca he vencido a nadie por mi cuenta, que debe hacer.)

En eso de un árbol cayó un caterpie en la cabeza de Bonnie.

Oigan ¿Qué es eso?

Entonces Ash se sintió nostálgico.

Es un Caterpie, un tipo bicho además de que en el pasado ese tipo de Pokémon fue mi primera captura-aclaro el mostaza.

(Como estarás viejo amigo)-lo pensó Ash recordando a su primer captura.

Mmm-empezó a ser nerd Clemont-según tengo entendido este tipo de bicho solo usa ataque de seda.

Si-lo confirmo el viejo-pero a pesar de eso es un buen Pokémon para empezar tu viaje debido a su evolución final.

Serena que no se había metido en toda la conversación se acerco al grupito y les dijo…

Chicos voy a capturarlo-lo dijo muy segura la peli miel.

Eso como que nadie se lo esperaba.

¿En serio?-pregunto Ash.

Claro-dijo muy segura la peli miel-yo soy del tipo de chica que le tiene miedo a un tipo de Pokémon.

En cierto lugar muy remotamente lejos de ahí una chica de cabello naranja y otra de tés morena empezaron a estornudar.

Pero de regreso a nuestros actuales héroes Serena saco una pokebola dispuesta a capturarlo.

Serena ¿estás lista?-pregunto el nerd rubio.

Si-respondió rápidamente la de rosa.

Entonces captúralo-dijo el rubio.

Sal Pancham-dijo la de rosa.

En eso salió el panda con sus enromes lentes.

Pero pareció que el bicho en vez de asustarse se puso bravo el condenado.

Bueno comencemos-lo dijo lista-Pancham usa puño de hielo.

En eso los puños del panda se volvieron de hielo y comenzó a atacar pero el bicho salto muy alto cosa que hizo no distinguirlo, cuando aterrizo lo hizo atrás del panda y lo ataco con una embestida.

Pancham ¿estás bien?-pregunto la peli miel preocupada.

El panda asintió un poco shokeado como todos.

(No esperaba que ese pequeñín fuera fuerte)-lo pensó seria Serena.

En eso el peque salió disparo contra el panda y con su cola empezó a darle de cachetadas.

Los demás vieron como Serena se quedo fría al no saber qué hacer, después de todo sabían Serena no había ganado un combate sin la participación de los demás.

(¿Qué hago?)-internamente Serena se cuestionaba.

Entonces el Caterpie se alejo y parecía que iba a utilizar su ataque de seda.

Rápido Pancham usa roca afilada.

En eso varia rocas afiladas salieron del piso y mandaron a volar al bicho, Serena noto eso y pensó que era su oportunidad.

Pancham usa pulso obscuro cuando vaya descendiendo-Serena ordeno eso a su Pokémon.

Entonces todos esperaron a que el bicho cayera al piso, y cuando lo hizo se notaba confundido y no vio venir el ataque del panda que consistía en espirales obscuros que no pudo esquivar.

Rápido Serena es tu oportunidad- le grito Ash a la chica.

Claro-en eso saco una pokebola-pokebola ve.

En eso lanzo la pokebola y golpeo levemente al bicho y ocurrió que lo enceraron y la pokebola comenzó a tambalear.

(Por favor)-esos eran los pensamientos de la chica.

En eso la pokebola dejo de moveré eso significaba una cosa.

Lo logre, lo logre atrape a mi primer Pokémon de Kanto-grito feliz Serena.

Todos se acercaron para felicitar a Serena pero ella quería que el tonto le dijera algo especial.

Felicidades Serena-le grito Bonnie.

Buen trabajo-Clemont también la felicito.

Ese cartepie fue muy difícil me sorprende-el profesor dijo su opinión.

Serena estoy orgulloso de ti-dijo muy feliz Ash.

Con esa última frase Serena se puso roja de vergüenza pero también se encontraba sonriendo.

Gracias chicos-lo dijo muy emocionada la peli miel.

Bueno vamos a mi laboratorio a checar a tu nuevo amigo-exclamo el profesor.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

Ya en el rancho los chicos y el profesor estaban por entrar a la puerta cuando algo o alguien derribo a Ash y eso o esa era…

Bayleef-exclamo muy contento Ash por ver a su "amiga".

Bay bay-era todo lo que esa Pokémon decía mientras restregaba su rostro sobre las mejillas del chico y parecía estar feliz.

Pikachu parecía estar un poco incomodo por que Bayleef estaba ahí.

Oye hermanote ¿Qué clase de Pokémon es ese?-pregunto Bonnie confundida.

Es una Bayleef-dijo el científico rubio.

Bayleef eh-dijo la peli miel al sacar su pokedex.

"Bayleef el Pokémon hoja y la forma evolucionada de Chikorita, el aroma de sus hojas del cuello es muy relajante pero también son muy filosas y fuertes.

Vaya Bayleef te has puesto muy grande-el greñudo hablaba feliz con su Pokémon.

En eso Bayleef noto a Serena y la miraba un tanto enojada cosa que nadie noto.

Bueno vamos adentro-dijo el viejo.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

Ya dentro del laboratorio todo estaba absolutamente obscuro, nada se podía ver.

¿Oigan porque esta todo obscuro?-el mostaza pregunto cuando todos escucharon…

¡FELICIDADES¡

Cuando se escucho eso se prendieron la luces y resulta ser que todo estaba adornado con globos, serpentinas, con bebidas, un pastel y unas personas muy conocidas…

La primera es una mujer de unos veinte y algo de años, con cabello castaño, ojos verdes, viste una blusa azul y falda azul con zapatos cafés. Es la mama de Ash Delia.

El otro era un chico de unos 15 años, con cabello alborotado negro, ojos negros, camisa verde y shorts rojo y tenis negros, es Traecy amigo de Ash.

Otra es una chica desarrollada con cabello castaños sujetado con 2 coletas y pañuelo verde, ojos azules, blusa naranja, tenia puestos uno guantes blancos, shorts negro y zapatos negros, es May amiga de Ash de Hoen.

Otro era un chico de 10 o 11 años, con cabello negro, lentes, ojos obscuros, camisa verde y shorts cafés, es Max el hermanito de May.

La última es una chica también desarrollada, cabello azulado cubierto con un gorro blanco con rosa, ojos azules claros, blusa azul obscura, falda rosa y botas del mismo color, es Dawn la amiga de Ash de Sinnoh.

Ash estaba sorprendido.

Felicidades campeón de Kalos-le gritaron los recién descritos.

Ash lagrimaba de felicidad.

Amigos muchas gracias-dijo casi llorando Ash.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Como siempre espero sus rewis.**

 **Como notamos viejos amigos de Ash llegaron a festejarlo ¿lo acompañaran en su aventura de redención?**

 **Se despide NEW WOLF.**


	6. Una vieja promesa se cumple

Pokémon la revancha

By: NEW WOLF.

Luego de ganar la liga kalos de forma controversial Ash decide volver a intentar ganar una de sus antiguas ligas pero ¿Quién lo acompañara?

 **Capitulo 6: Una vieja promesa se cumple.**

Ya habían pasado unas horas desde que nuestro héroe se sorprendió cuando le organizaron una fiesta para celebrar su nuevo triunfo: la copa Kalos, luego de un buen rato con la comida se pusieron a platicar.

Ash ¿Cómo es que terminaste en esa controversia?-preguntaba una intrigada Delia.

Bueno es un poco complicado-se expresaba el mostaza-pero mi oponente Alan ayudaba sin saberlo a una organización malvada llamada equipo Flare…

¿Organización malvada?-interrumpió Tracey-¿Cómo los Rockets?

¿O el equipo Magma?-pregunto Max.

¿También como el Aqua?-pregunto May.

¿O como el equipo Galaxia o incluso J?-pregunto Dawn.

Peores-respondió Ash dejando incrédulos a todos-Bueno el plan de este equipo era destruir la región Kalos para crearlo a su imagen, incluso crearon a 2 Pokémons para lograrlo.

No me lo creo-respondió el viejo-y ¿Qué mas paso?

Después de perder contra Alan inmediatamente se activo su plan sin importarles si alguien moría-dijo serio el tonto dejando a todos boquiabiertos-Para poder detenerlo tuvimos que atacarlo con todo, incluso los lideres de gimnasio de Kalos y los creados nos ayudaron.

Vaya si que fue intenso-dijo con sorpresa May-¿y cómo fue que acabo?

El equipo Flare fue derrotado, Lysson su líder falleció, Alan me dio el combate de revancha para ganar la copa y aquí estamos-respondió Ash con sinceridad.

Mmm-la mama de Ash empezó a pensar lo que dijo su hijo-eso está bien y lo entiendo pero te conozco y sé que aun te falta decir algo.

Ash y el profesor se la venían venir ya que Delia siempre fue muy intuitiva, los demás se sorprendieron.

Si hay algo mas-respondió el bobo (muy Jesse y James)-he decidido redimirme.

¿Redimirte?-pregunto confundido Tracey-¿de qué?

De mi participación en la liga Añil-respondió aun más serio Ash-Veras como saben la mayoría quede en los 16 mejores pero me descalificaron debido a que Charizad no me obedecía y he decidido a ganar mi original liga.

Todos veían como Ash se ponía muy determinado a demostrar que si puede hacerlo.

Eso es increíble Ash-dijo Dawn muy animada y noto a los amigos de Kalos-lo siento chicos se me va su nombre ¿me pueden decir que hacen aquí?

Me llamo Clemont y ella es mi hermanita Bonnie-se presento el rubio y a su hermana.

HOLA-grito con entusiasmo la pequeña.

Lo que nadie noto es que Max la miraba un poco raro (perro ligador).

Y soy un líder de gimnasio de Kalos del la ciudad Lumilania-eso sorprendió a todos-y mi razón de estar aquí es para acompañar a Ash en su viaje para aprender más de cómo ser un entrenador.

YO SOY BONNIE Y vine a encontrar lindo Pokémons-comento alegre la niña.

Bueno yo soy Serena y mi meta es ganar los concursos de Kanto-comento determinada la peli miel.

Eso hizo que la peli azul levantara una ceja.

Entonces somos rivales-dijo Dawn cosa que tomo por sorpresa a todos-porque esa también es mi meta, por cierto yo soy Dawn del pueblo hojas gemela de Sinnoh y ganadora de Sinnoh y Unova.

Eso impacto al mostaza.

Dawn ¿ganaste Sinnoh y Unova?-pregunto impactado Ash.

Si-respondió orgullosa la peli azul-sucedió que cuando nos vimos en Unova yo ya estaba por volver a competir en el gran festival y lo gane y lo de Unova fue mientras estabas en Kalos y créelo o no vencí a Zoey.

Eso nadie se lo esperaba.

¿Y tu May?-la mama de Ash llamo a la castaña-¿vas a volver a competir en Kanto?

No lo sé-respondió honesta la castaña-digo ya gane Jotho y Hoenn quizás.

Espera- interrumpió Ash- ¿ganaste Hoenn y Jotho?

Si-respondió May-en la final de Jotho vencí a Harley y en Hoenn a Soledad.

Cada vez el mostaza estaba más sorprendido.

Pero no importa porque yo ganare-lo dijo muy firme Serena ganándose una mirada retadora de las otras dos.

(Presiento que todo el infierno se romperá)-esos eran los pensamiento de Ash.

¿Y tu Max?-pregunto el profe.

Yo vine a retar a Ash a una batalla-lo dijo muy serio Max

Eso emociono al tonto porque recordó la promesa que se hicieron.

Vamos afuera entonces-dijo muy listo Ash.

Ya afuera del laboratorio todos estaban listos para lo que podía llegar a ser una batalla interesante.

¿Listo Pikachu?-Ash le pregunto a su mejor amigo el cual respondió muy determinado saltando de su hombro-bueno Max ¿Quién es tu Pokémon?

Estoy listo-respiro hondo Max-sal Treecko.

En eso de la pokebola que lanzo Max salió un Treecko un poco más alto de lo normal.

Yo seré el árbitro-aclaro Tracey-comiencen.

Pikachu usa tacleada-dijo Ash.

En eso el ratón con mucha velocidad salió disparado a golpear al Pokémon verde con mucha fuerza pero…

Salta-le ordeno Max en el último segundo, lo cual hizo que Pikachu no frenara y derrapara-ahora usa bala semillas.

Pikachu no pudo esquivar el ataque lo cual causo que lo masacraron a balazos y pero porque el Treecko de Max caía muy lento.

Bien Treecko usa cola martillo-ordeno Max.

Treecko activo su cola martillo y muy rápidamente se acercaba a Pikachu hasta que…

Pikachu impatrueno-ordeno Ash.

En eso el ratón rápidamente soltó una poderosa descarga hacia Treecko que no la esquivo y lo impacto de lleno.

Bien ahora tacleada-dijo Ash.

Pikachu esta vez con una velocidad moderada ataco y dio en su blanco lastimando al verde pero…

Treecko rodillazo a Pikachu-ordeno muy serio Max.

Treecko con un rodillazo ataco a Pikachu que si le dolió y más porque volvió a usar rodillazos hasta que el amarillo se quedo tendido en el suelo.

Ahora usa cola martillo-ordeno Max.

Como Pikachu estaba débil no noto como la cola del verde cambio a un ataque y lo golpeo con una fuerza demoledora.

(NO pensé que Max fuera muy fuerte)-eso eran los pensamientos de Ash.

Pikachu apenas se podía levantar y miro muy serio a su oponente.

Ash espere mucho tiempo para que este día llegara-le grito Max-tanto que entrene con mi padre todo este tiempo y mi primera batalla le gane al Wartortle de mi hermana.

Ash veía como Pikachu apenas y podía levantarse y Treecko estaba enfrente del esperando.

Treecko usa bala semilla-ordeno el de lentes.

El verde uso toda su fuerza en usar ese ataque a quemarropa pero algo paso Pikachu ya no estaba.

¿Qué cara…?-esa fue la pregunta de Max

Ahora tacleada de volteos-ese fue el grito de Ash.

Por la espalda la rata amarrilla ataco al verde con mucha fuerza al punto de que los dos terminaron en el piso.

¿Qué hiciste?-esa era la pregunta de Max y de todos.

Simple-trato de sonar entendible Ash-con mi pensamiento le dije a Pikachu que usara agilidad para escapar, resulta ser que también sirve con él.

(¿Mente? ¿También él?)-esos eran los pensamiento de todos excepto de los amigos de Ash de Kalos que sabían de que hablaba el tonto.

Supongo ya que el tiempo que llevamos se nos hizo más fácil-comento Ash-pero es hora de acabar con esto.

Max parecía ponerse muy serio con ese comentario.

Como quieras-comento serio el niño-Drenadoras.

En eso Treecko escupió dos semillas muy gruesas al piso donde estaba Pikachu y rápidamente salieron una especie de látigos que sujetaron al ratón y le quitaban su energía.

Y ahora Treecko balas semillas-grito Max.

Y esta vez no pudieron esquivarlas el castigo más la succión de energía hacían que Pikachu muy difícilmente ganara el duelo pero el dolor no se detuvo ahí.

Muy bien si no vas a pelear-Max parecía más arrogante-cola martillo.

Estaban tan seguros los novatos que ganarían que no pensaron en…

Pikachu-Ash parecía dudar pero igual lo dijo-impatrueno al máximo.

En eso una gran masa amarilla cubrió el campo donde los Pokémons luchaban, eso nadie se lo esperaba. Cuando el campo dejo de brillar y se quito el humo notaron como Treecko y Pikachu estaban tendidos en el piso, pero los dos se levantaban con dificultad.

Pikachu ¿estás bien?-pregunto preocupado Ash.

Pikachu apenas asintió.

Treecko ¿crees continuar?-pregunto con duda Max.

El verde algunas penas asintió.

Bien usa agilidad-ordeno el de lentes.

Treecko intento usar su velocidad pero no pudo debido al cansancio y dolor cosa que fue muy obvia.

Pikachu hazlo rápido-dijo calmado Ash-cola de hierro.

Pikachu algunas penas pudo atacar a Treecko que debido al cansancio no lo pudo esquivar.

TREECKO NO-grito Max desesperado.

Treecko no puede continuar, la victoria es del Pikachu de Ash-declaro Tracey.

¡SI!-grito el bobo feliz-la libramos amigo.

Pikachu suspiro de alivio fue una batalla complicada.

Bien hecho Treecko mereces un descanso-dijo Max un poco triste metiendo al Pokémon a su pokebola-no puedes ganar siempre.

Max esa fue una gran batalla-dijo Ash emocionado.

Gracias-respondió el elogio un poco feliz.

Vaya hermanito sí que lo acorralaron-dijo May orgullosa.

Ash ¿podemos ver a tus otros Pokémons?-dijo una Bonnie muy entusiasmada.

Claro-respondió Ash-profesor le encargo a Pikachu y a el Treecko de Max.

Claro-dijo el viejo.

Luego caminar un poco y llegar al rancho de Oak todos empezaron a sentir un temblor y notaron que eran los Pokémons, primero fue quemado por su Charizard, luego aplastado por Muk, Snorlax y Bayleef, mordido por Totodile y Gible, trenzado por Corphish y Kingler, lo más leve Heracross succionando su gorra y la cereza sobre el postre sus 30 Tauros le trenzaron.

Serena, Dawn, Clemont y Bonnie no podían creer la cantidad de Pokémons que Ash poseía.

Bueno chicos-Ash les llamo la atención-ellos son mis amigos, ¿Qué les parecen?

Ash-Serena hablo-¿Por qué tantos Tauros?

No lo recuerdo-Ash hablo sincero-ohh es cierto salgan.

En eso libero a sus amigos de Kalos y rápidamente se unieron al grupo de Pokémons de Ash muy felices, cabe decir que Primeape y Pidgeot solo se acercaron al Bulbasaur, pero Greninja seguía junto a su entrenador.

Ash ese Pokémon no se acerco a los demás-Dawn le dijo.

Ash lo noto y solo sonrió.

Es que es muy misterioso a veces-le dijo el mostaza a la chica.

Chicos-Ash les hablo Ash a sus Pokémons-gracias por elegirme como su entrenador, se que tuvimos bajos pero por fin lo logramos, ganamos la liga Kalos.

En eso todos los Pokémons gritaron alegres debido a la victoria, en eso la rana ninja se acerco al Charizard, Sceptile, Infernape y Krokodile con ojos retadores.

Ash-Serena llamo a su amigo (futuro amante)-Greninja se acerco muy raro a esos Pokémons.

Ash los miro y sonrió.

Me lo veía venir-aclaro feliz el bobo-Serena Charizard es mi Pokémon más poderoso de Kanto, ya conoces a Sceptile de Hoenn, Infernape es el más fuerte de Sinnoh y Krokodile desde que evolución en Unova nunca ha perdido una sola batalla.

Eso impacto a todos.

Ash-el viejo se acerco al grupo-te tengo una sorpresa.

¿Qué es profe?-pregunto intrigado.

Podrás llevar en tu viaje de redención a 12 de tus Pokémons-dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

¿12?-pregunto Ash.

Si mira-el profe procedió a explicar- cuando ganas una liga y sigue viajando debido a que superaste a lo mejor de lo mejor las leyes Pokémon dicen que por cada liga ganado puedes llevar 6 Pokémons mas en tus viajes.

Eso impacto a todos.

Bueno-hablo Ash-ya tenía una idea de a quien llevar.

Pikachu, Charizard, Scpetile, Infernape, Grenija, Pidgeot, Primeape, Buizel, Gliscor, Gible, Heracross y Krookodile ¿podían acercarse?-pregunto Ash.

Estos se acercaron.

Pikachu eres mi mejor amigo por eso siempre me acompañas-el roedor asintió feliz-Charizard debemos redimirnos de la liga Añil-el tipo fuego rugió listo-Sceptile hay que volver a ganar la copa-el verde asintió listo-Infernape hay que ser más fuertes que lo que Paul creía que eras-el simio asintió feliz-Greninja hay que ser el más fuerte de todos-la rana estaba más que listo-Gible hay que volver a entrenarte-el dientudo mordió la cabeza de su entrenador en aprobación-los demás hay que demostrar que no hay mejor equipo-el esto en su idioma mostró su aprobación.

Bueno-Ash estaba sonriendo-liga Añil prepárate.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Como siempre espero sus rewis.**

 **Feliz navidad a todos.**


	7. La salida

Pokémon la revancha

By: NEW WOLF.

Luego de ganar la liga kalos de forma controversial Ash decide volver a intentar ganar una de sus antiguas ligas pero ¿Quién lo acompañara?

 **Capitulo 7: La salida.**

Luego de derrotar a Max en el combate que tardo 3 años en hacerse y de saber el drástico cambio de límite de Pokémons y su razón Ash estaba en la sala de su casa preparándose para su viaje de redención y sus amigos querían saber su decisión.

Oye Ahs-la peli miel le llamaba a su amigo (y amor secreto)-¿Por qué elegiste esos Pokémons en tu viaje?

Es cierto-Clemont hablo-según recuerdo en todos tus viajes siempre llevabas solo a Pikachu.

Bueno con excepción de la batalla de la frontera-May hablo.

Y tu inicio en Sinnoh-la peli azul decidió hablar-nuestra monita decidió seguirte.

(¿Monita?)-ese fue el pensamiento de todos.

Bueno esta vez es diferente-el mostaza respondió.

¿Diferente?-Max pregunto.

Si-Ash sonaba serio pero calmado-esta no es una región nueva para mi, si nos ponemos a pensar aquí logre cosas muy buenas como la batalla de la frontera y además creo que ya tengo los suficiente amigos para poder lograrlo esta vez.

Su explicación los dejo perplejos.

Bueno 5 de ellos son los más fuertes-Ash siguió hablando-uno es mi mejor amigo, dos de ellos no los vi en años y quiero volver a pelear a su lado, tres son muy fuertes y sé que quieren ser aun mas y el ultimo necesito que mejore.

¿Mejore?-Dawn hablo-¿hablas de Gible?

Si-afirmo Ash.

Según recuerdo Gible es la fase inicial de Garchomp-Max hablo-pero no entiendo porque dicen ustedes que Gible debe mejorar.

En eso Gilble de la nada salió y empezó a morder la cabeza de Ash como muestra de afecto.

¡Gible!-Ash empezó a sentir dolor-¿de dónde saliste?

Entonces todos notaron como en el medio de la sala estaba un gran pero gran agujero hecho por…

¡Gible agujereaste el piso!-Ash trato de regañar a él pequeñín pero este le valió como siempre.

Ash-Serena trato de calmar al mostaza-estoy segura que él no lo hizo con malas intenciones.

Serena tu no conoces a Gible-Ash lloraba cómicamente.

Pero no es para tanto-el ñoño se unió a la conversación solo para ser mordido en las nalgas por…adivinen.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUDDDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAA.

Ese fue el grito de dolor del rubio por la mordida…si no adivinaron fue una boa constrictora de 2 metros que salió del tra…bueno no fue eso si no fue Gible que mordió como ya dije.

Gible suelta ya a Clemont-Ash trato de jalar al pequeño pero este no quería dejar de saborear.

Dawn parecía estar muy nostálgica.

Vaya-la peli azul no lo creía-no ha cambiado.

Dawn-May se acerco a hablarle-¿siempre ha sido a si?

Claro-la de hojas gemelas empezó a contar la historia-Todo empezó cuando estábamos en un bosque y no lo encontramos y como el entrenaba su meteoro dragón con una anciana no le agradábamos pero después de que los tontos intentaron otra maldad Ash lo salvo y decidió seguirlo y pasaron muchas cosas como que es un majadero que siempre lastimo a mi Piplup apropósito.

Todos se quedaron con cara de what y siguieron observando como el pequeño dejo de morder al rubio solo para saltarle encima a Serena.

KYAAAA-el grito de Serena hizo que Ash detuviera a Gible en el aire como todo un pro.

Serena ¿estás bien?-habla Ash preocupado y dolido ya que el engendro le mordía el brazo derecho con cariño.

Si Ash estoy bien-hablaba la peli miel sonrojada porque su "amigo" la defendió como un caballero a su reina.

(Vaya Ash me quiere poner celosa)-una castaña se empezó a reir.

(Vaya debe decir que hay sexi competencia)-la peli azul pensó eso muy bien claro.

(Yo voy a ser la única mujer en la vida de mi Ash)-Serena también tenía pensamientos un poco locos.

(¿Por qué siento que el escritor de esta historia va ser que me jodan?)-el mostaza pensaba eso.

( **El escritor de este fic solo quiere lo mejor para ti, y también ver quién te COFdesviginaCOF)-el escritor se defendió contra sus acusaciones.**

Y como si una obra del diablo hiciera acto de presencia la mama del tonto entro a la sala.

Ash querido ¿Qué quieres de…?-Delia no pudo continuar debido a que noto como había un gran agujero en la sala de su casa y como Ash y Clemont estaban con mordidas y también noto al Pokémon diabólico.

¿Mama?-Ash noto la mirada gélida de su madre.

Señora esto tiene…-Clemont trato de hablar con la señora pero esta no escucho.

Entonces Delia se acerco a Ash y a Clemont y los tomos de las orejas.

MUCHACOS ¿Qué SIGNIFICA ESE AGUJERO EN EL PISO?-al parecer la mama del bobo era muy volátil.

AUH-esos eran los gemidos de dolor de los hombres machos pechos peludos del hogar.

(Oye NEW WOLF y ¿yo qué? -Max le pregunta al escritor qué onda con él.

( **Aun eres un niño mimado)-el escritor dejo en claro que Max es aún muy mimado.**

Pero regresando con la situación del ridículo de la mama de Ash, este último le explico que su Gible siempre ha sido en palabras de Dawn un majadero.

Ash querido perdón por eso-Delia parecía disculparse-pero sabes lo que me va a costar reparar eso.

¿Un estilo perrito?-Max lo decía muy inocente.

PUM.

May golpeo a su hermanito por ser maestro Roshi.

MAX CALLATE ANTES DE QUE LE DIGA A MAMA Y A PAPA LO QUE DIJIDTE-May parecía muy enojada como cuando se meten con su comida.

¿Pero que dije?-Max no entendía eso-eso siempre lo escucho en la tele.

May parecía querer asesinarlo.

Cállate-la castaña con voz de ultratumba hablo.

Si-Max mejor no dijo nada.

(May si da miedo)-ese fue el pensamiento de todos.

Perdón por la habladuría de mi hermanito-May se disculpo con Delia.

Descuida-Delia no parecía importarle.

Creo que ya sé que hacer-Ash parecía tener una idea.

Creo que el profesor conoce gente que trabaja de albañiles y quizás te den un descuento-Ash parecía muy feliz con su idea.

De hecho no es mala-Serena secundo su idea.

Quizás sirva-Delia parecía pensarlo-eso es mañana ahora a dormir.

Pero mama-Ash trato de convencer a su madre pero esta lo miro con una mirada fulminante.

Ash tengo entendido que pasado mañana te vas-Delia parecía estar un poco seria.

¿SI?-el bobo no sabía que decir.

No te asustes, me sorprende que no sea mañana mismo-Delia parecía comenzar a sonreír-pero aun así duérmete temprano.

De acuerdo-Ash parecía estar de acuerdo.

Bien-la mama comenzó a aplaudir-los chicos van a dormir en un cuarto y las chicas en otro.

Eso puso un poco tistes a la urgidas COF perdón a las señoritas que no serian pecaminosas.

(Mi mama se llevaría de maravilla con la mama de Ash)-ese fue el pensamiento de todas las chicas.

 **En el cuarto de las chicas.**

Serena, May, Dawn y Bonnie se encontraban platicando cosas tribales hasta que Bonnie hizo una pregunta muy incómoda.

Oigan chicas ¿ustedes aman a Ash?-la inocencia de la rubia era muy inoportuna a veces.

Las mas desarrolladlas no sabían que decir y se pusieron muy rojas.

¿D De que hablas Bonnie?-Serena no quería responder.

Bueno es que es muy raro que todas hayan vivido distintas aventuras con él y no sientan nada.

Dawn se animo a responder.

Pequeña así no funciona eso-Dawn se enrojecía debido a que era cierto.

May decidió hablar también.

Es cierto, el hecho de que hayamos vivido grandes cosas no significa que lo amemos solo por eso.

¿Entonces porque están rojas?-Bonnie seguía insistiendo-¿tienen fiebre?

(Bonnie siempre tan linda y molesta)-Serena sabia como era su hermanita.

(Me recuerda a Max por lo molesta)-May no le caía bien la niña.

(Al menos no sabe mi apodo, maldito Keny)-Dawn agradecía eso.

Bonnie-Serena llamaba con cariño a la rubia-cuando seas grande y dejes de buscarle novia a tu hermano te lo decimos.

Buhh-la rubia hacia pucheros-no es justo, sabes que mi hermanote solo no puede buscarse esposa.

Ah se nota que olvidaste a la entrenadora castaña de esa Bunnery-Serena molestaba a su hermanita.

¿Hablas de mi?-Dawn se asombro-yo no he viajado a Kalos.

Dijo castaña-May parecía decirle Dah-aparte yo no tengo ese tipo de Pokémon.

Chicas-Serena llamaba a sus amigas-enemigas-yo hablaba de otra entrenadora, pues ¿ustedes creen que son únicas?

SI-ambas respondieron muy animadas a la pregunta.

Serena no creía que ellas fueran así.

Chicas antiguas-la rubia parecía decirles viejas-¿no quisieran cuidar de mi hermano?

La pregunta hizo que todas se palmearan la cara.

Bonnie-Serena solo dijo eso.

Pobre niña-May creía que ella estaba enferma.

Solo espero que no le consiga una cualquiera-Dawn rezaba porque nada malo ocurriera en el futuro.

(Puede que nada tan grave).

Oigan ¿Qué creen que estén haciendo los muchachos?-Dawn preguntaba curiosa.

Quizás dormir como troncos-contesto May riéndose.

 **Cuarto de los troncos dijo muchachos.**

Oigan ¿Qué hacemos?-Ash preguntaba a sus amigos.

Pues dormir-el rubio contesto-no quiero que tu mama nos vuelva a jalar de las orejas.

Niña-eso fue todo lo que dijo Max.

Pero mi mama solo estaba molesta con Gible no con nosotros-Ash seguía insistiendo.

Bueno está bien-Clemont parecía rendirse-¿Qué quieren hacer?

Bueno yo creo que…-Ash no pudo continuar debido a que Max se dispuso a hablar.

Clemont ¿tú eres u líder de gimnasio?-Max pregunto muy serio.

Si lo soy Max-Clemont respondió muy dubitativo.

El Max de hecho es la batalla que yo mas esperaba en Kalos-Ash recordó las circunstancias del porque de su batalla.

¿La más esperada?-Max preguntaba confuso.

Si-el rubio decidió hablar-yo soy líder y científico pero debido a que yo solo quería hacer ciencia me aburrí de ser líder y cree un robot para eso, desgraciadamente Salió mal y tuvimos que hacer muchas cosas para recuperar el control…

¿Ósea que no sirves como líder?-Max regreso con ese tono de engreído.

Oye Max no digas eso-ash defendía a su amigo de su amigo.

Responde esto Ash-Max parecía ser un poco agresivo-tú crees que esa batalla contra Clemont fue más difícil o épica como la que tuviste con mi papa o los 3 intentos contra Brandon incluso con el tal Alain.

Ash se quedo callado y pensativo.

(¿Ustedes que creen?)

Max tu papa y Brandon son mucho más experimentado que Clemont-Ash decidió hablar bien-además cada batalla tiene algo que la hace única y difícil por eso no comparo.

Los dos de lentes se quedaron atentos por la explicación de Ash.

Por eso nunca debes comparar a ningún rival debido a que siempre hay algo que los hace únicos.

Entiendo lo que dices-Max comprendía todo-pero aun así su deber es o era ser un líder ejemplar y no renunciar solo porque le gusta hacer otra cosa, o dinos porque eras el líder del gimnasio en primer lugar si amas mas la ciencia.

Esa pregunta tomo con la guardia baja al rubio que se vio muy tenso al principio como nunca, y pensó en todo lo que vivo en Kalos con sus amigos y aun que mejoro como entrenador y líder nunca supo en verdad porque decidió ser el líder de gimnasio.

Sabes algo Max-Clemont le hablo tranquilo pero serio-esa pregunta es la que voy a responder en este viaje.

Ash veía a Clemont mas serio de lo normal quizás esa platica o critica fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

 **Salto de tiempo.**

Había pasado un día desde que toda esa locura con Gible, el inicio del harem y la plática que forzó al rubio a probarse algo a sí mismo, todos los jóvenes se encontraban fuera de la casa de Ash dispuestos a viajar en el caso de Ash, Serena, Max y May una vez más por todo Kanto y con los demás su primera experiencia en esta región.

¿Listo Pikachu?-el mostaza le pregunta a su mejor amigo.

PIKA-el ratoncito chillo con determinación.

Adiós mama-Ash se despedía.

Cuídense mucho y esfuércense-Delia les sonreía a todos.

Adiós-fue el grito de todos al empezar a caminar.

Después de adentrarse al bosque Serena pregunto algo.

Ash ¿Qué gimnasio es primero?-esa pregunta hizo que todos prestaran atención.

En eso el bobo se detuvo y miro a todos con una sonrisa.

VAMOS POR CIUDAD PLATEADA-el grito de Ash dejo en claro que quería ganar.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Espero que las haya gustado el inicio del posible harem.**

 **Como siempre espero sus rewis.**

 **Se despide NEW WOLF.**


	8. El nuevo Max

Pokémon la revancha

By: NEW WOLF.

Luego de ganar la liga kalos de forma controversial Ash decide volver a intentar ganar una de sus antiguas ligas pero ¿Quién lo acompañara?

 **Capitulo 8: El nuevo Max.**

¿El gimnasio de Brock?-esa fue la pregunta de Max.

Si-respondió muy simple el despistado.

Pero Ash recuerda que Brock ya no es el líder del gimnasio-declaro Dawn.

Si-el tonto hablo-aun lo recuerdo chicos.

Mientras sus amigos pasados aun no comprendían de el porqué ir a ese gimnasio, sus amigos ni siquiera sabían quién era ese tal Brock.

Disculpen-Serena llamo la atención de todos-¿pero quién es ese tal Brock?

Todos menos Ash se le quedaron viendo con cara de ¿WHAT?

Brock es mi mejor amigo-Ash hablo-él solía ser el líder del gimnasio de ciudad plateada, después de que mediera la medalla por lastima el me acompaño por casi todos mis viajes hasta que en Sinnoh decido estudiar para ser doctor Pokémon.

Además cocinaba muy rico-la castaña desarrollada aun era muy golosa.

Ash-Max hablo ignorado a su hermana-según recuerdo por lo que platico Brock su hermano Forest es el actual líder.

(Vaya ojala y conozca a ese tal Brock para que me de consejos)-pensó el ñoño.

 **(No querrás escucharlos)-dijo el autor.**

(Vaya quizás le agrade al mejor amigo de As)-pensó la peli miel

 **(Si supieras)-declaro el autor de esta historia.**

(¿Por qué siento que me va a caer bien?)-pensó la pequeña.

 **(Eres su copia en niña)-una vez más el escritor aclarando dudas.**

Bueno vamos-hablo Ash.

Durante el trayecto en el bosque tato Max como Serena y Bonnie notaban la gran cantidad de Pokémons que había en ese lugar.

Vaya-May hablo-no recordaba la gran variedad de Pokémons que había en Kanto.

Es cierto pero nunca he estado aquí porque cierto entrenador nunca llama-dijo muy maliciosa Dawn mientras veía como Ash volteaba la mirada apenado (increíblemente capto la indirecta).

Bueno…-Ash tartamudeaba-he estado ocupado.

Es cierto a mí tampoco me llamas Ash-May entro a la conversación-¿Qué acaso te olvidaste de mi?

(Con semejante delantera como voy…)-eran los pensamientos impuros de Ash-No aun sé cómo te llamas.

Oye Ash-Serena entro a escena-entonces ¿te vas a olvidar de mi también?

(¿Por qué sigo pensando en sus delanteras y traseras?)-otro pensamiento impuro de Ash-no Serena como crees, solamente ellas exageran.

Las 3 bellezas se le quedaron viendo a ash con cara de no mientas o duermes con Snorlax.

Mientras que atrás los otros viajeros estaban muy confundidos (solo Max y Clemont).

Oye rubio-Max le hablo a Clemont-¿Por qué crees que las chicas y sobre todo mi hermana trata así a Ash?

No lo sé pero-el rubio hizo unas extrañas poses-ES UN TRABAJO PARA LA CIENCIA.

Bonnie solo ladeaba la cabeza muy avergonzada.

(Hombres)-fueron los pensamientos de la pequeña.

Dedene-fue lo que dijo su pequeño amigo.

Tienes razón siempre será lo mismo-la pequeña parecía que tenia definida su manera de pensar y actuar.

 **En el cielo.**

Volado en un globo aerostático de Meowth nuestro trió favorito (y molesto) de tontos volaban sobre nuestros héroes.

Miren hoy es el día que capturaremos a ese Pikachu-dijo el malevo y tonto Meowth pero noto como sus compañeros estaban acostados-oigan tontos levántese.

¿Para qué?-Jessi dijo-tenemos mucho tiempo para capturarlo.

Órale-James hablo muy animado-mejor vámonos a comer unos taquitos dorados con los güeros.

Si pero sin arruinar esta figura que tengo-la peli rosa tenía una opinión muy humilde de sí misma.

De tamal mal amarrado-James digo algo que no debería haber dicho.

¿ME DIJISTE GORDA?-Jessi grito.

No-el peli azul se escamo-como vas a estar gorda si eres más delgada que un palillo de dientes.

Ahora si Jessi comenzó a estrangular a James como Homero lo hace con Bart.

Pequeño demonio como te atreves-la peli rosa estrangulaba muy chistoso a James, pero cierto gato comenzó a desesperarse.

Par de tontos-Meowtho les rasguño la cara a ambos.

Ay chimuelo ¿Por qué me rasguñaste mi tierna carita?-James siempre el gracioso del equipo.

Por zopenco ahora lo que-el gato no continuo debido a que escucho algo-¿oyeron eso?

¿Qué cosa?-tanto Jeesi y James no oyeron nada.

De la nada una especie de ataque color amarillo con blanco golpeo el globo haciéndolo explotar y mandando a volar a los tontos.

¿Por qué tan rápido?-Jessi se quejo.

Lo bueno es que ya tengo practica-James estaba muy relajado.

Par de tontos-Meowtho estaba molesto.

NOS MANDARON A VOLAR OTRA VEZ-eso dijeron al unisonó los 3.

 **Co los chicos.**

¿Oyeron esa explosión?-Ash quería salir de su situación como fuera.

Qué raro y mi hermanote aun no hace uno de sus inventos-Bonnie fue honesta.

¡BOIE!-Clemont se sintió ofendido.

(Pero es la verdad).

Creo que fue más adentro del bosque-Max dio su opinión.

¿Sera un Pokémon?-Serena se preguntaba.

Quizás-lo dijo la peli azul.

Vamos a investigar-Ash hablo desesperado-corramos Pikachu.

 **Pika-el roedor estaba de acuerdo.**

ASH KEPTCHUM no huyas-fue el grito de May, Dawn y Serena.

Oiga no nos dejen-Bonnie comenzó a correr.

Como en los viejos tiempos-Max parecía nostálgico.

No otra vez correr no-Clemont siempre tan flojo.

Luego de correr unos 5 minutos encontraron la causa de la explosión.

 **Elekid-era un pequeño Elekid pero que parecía molesto.**

Miren chicos es u Elekid-Clemont hablo con ojos de chica ilusionada.

Elekid-Serena saco su pokedex.

 **(Elekid es la forma pre evolucionada de Electabuzz genera electricidad al girar sus brazos.)**

Valla parece molesto Ash-fue lo que dijo May.

Si ya lo note-comento el bobo.

Pero 2 personas veían a Elekid de 2 maneras muy distintas, Clemont lo veía con ojos de niña mimada y Max con una mirada seria.

(Ese Pokémon podría ser útil para mi otra meta)-pensó el niño.

 **FlashBack: Hace 5 dias.**

Nos encontramos en la casa de Max y May en la región Hoeen as específicamente en el cuarto de Max que era como cualquier cuarto de u niño molesto.

Bueno ya casi es hora de ir por mi Pokémon inicial-hablo el niño muy emocionado.

TOC TOC

Adelante-Max dio permiso para que la persona pasara y era nadie menos que Norman líder del gimnasio Petalia, un futuro miembro de la Elite 4 de Hoenn y padre de May y Max.

Hola hijo ¿podemos hablar?-Norma hablo.

Claro-Max respondió-¿sobre qué?

Mira se que vas por tu primer Pokémon hoy-Norman hablo.

Si, luego de eso May y yo vamos a Kanto para poder cumplir una vieja promesa-Max hablo emocionada.

Mira lo que quiero decirte es que no te confíes y aprende mas-Norman se escucho serio.

Max no entendía.

Escucha Max-el papa hablaba-tu eres mi hijo y estoy muy seguro de crees que has heredero mis habilidades y conocimientos de lucha pero no es así.

No sé de qué…-Max quiso decir algo pero lo interrumpieron.

Tu sabes que si-Norman estaba serio-Cuando Ash me derroto tu actuaste como un niño malcriado creyendo que nadie me podía derrotar y en consecuencia a ti.

Max estaba atónito.

Quiero que pienses en esto-Norman tomo una pausa-a mi me costó mucho trabajo y esfuerzo llegar a la posición que hoy me encuentro, a tu hermana también le cuesta trabajo pero actualmente es de las mejores coordinadoras y qué decir de Ash a pesar de muchas derrotas sigue siendo de los mejores.

¿Cuál es tu punto papa?-Max parecía confundido.

Aprende a hacer tu propio camino como entrenador-Norman lucia muy serio-y no uses mi nombre o el de tu hermana para salir adelante.

 **Fin del FlashBack.**

(Hoy mismo pruebo que no necesito a nadie)-Max pensaba muy serio.

Hermanote ¿Por qué no capturas a ese lindo Pokémon?-Bonnie preguntaba muy animada.

No lo sé Bonnie ya tengo muchos tipo erétrico-Clemont dudaba-¿Qué hay de ti Serena?

Aunque se vea que sería muy fuerte no es mi estilo-Serena no creía que lo necesitara.

Entonces déjenme intentarlo-desde atrás salía el niño malcriado llamado Max.

¿Seguro que podrás Max?-su hermana dudaba de él.

Nunca subestimes a nadie-Max parecía recordar varias cosas de su antiguo viaje.

Sal Treecko-Max le ordeno a su Pokémon salir.

Treecko parecía listo para pelear.

Elekid se dio cuenta de la presencia de Treecko y de inmediato corrió hacia él con la intención de darle una tacleada.

Treecko salta y usa cola martillo-Max ordeno.

El verde salto como pudo y con su cola martillo golpeo a el amarillo con mucha fuerza.

Treecko usa cola martillo otra vez-Max quería derrotar a ese Pokémon.

Antes de poder golpearlo Elekid disparo una gran cantidad de electricidad de su cabeza que el verde no pudo escapar.

¿Cómo pudo?-Max estaba en shock.

Max recuerda que él hace un momento giraba sus brazos-ese fue el grito de Ash.

Elekid se acerco a Treecko y comenzó a golpearlo muy bruscamente sin darle a Treecko la oportunidad de defenderse, así fue hasta que el amarillo decidió golpear el rostro del verde con su puño cubierto de un poco de electricidad.

Trrecko balas semilla ahora-Max grito desesperado.

Elekid no pudo bloquear el ataque y por eso salió muy lastimado.

Treecko usa drenadoras y después cola martillo-ordeno muy serio Max.

Treecko escupió esas semillas que sujetaron al Pokémon eléctrico y comenzaron a succionarle la energía y solo con eso Treecko comenzó a golpearlo con cola martillo repetidas veces.

Bien ahora bala semilla-Max parecía despiadado.

Treecko hizo lo que se le ordeno y comenzó más dolor para el amarillo.

Desde atrás los chicos veían la batalla.

Oye May-Dawn le hablo a su amiga.

¿Sí?-May respondió.

¿No crees que tu hermanito actúa un poco violento?-la peli azul pregunto preocupada.

Si pero no seque hacer-May estaba en duda.

Ash veía esa batalla muy concentrado.

(Se que Elekid es agresivo pero, espera esa estrategia fue la misma con la que uso contra Pikachu)-Ash estaba presenciando un deja vu.

En la batalla Max le ordenaba a Treecko distintos ataques de corta distancia.

Bien Treecko ahora acabemos esto con una súper tacleada-Max ordenaba muy serio casi al mismo nivel que Paul (esta última la exagere).

Treecko con toda la confianza del mundo ataco a Elekid y este no pudo defenderse debido al cansancio de perder su energía y dolor de los golpes al punto de que simplemente callo rendido.

Es mi oportunidad pokebola ve-Max lanzo su pokebola contra el derrotado Elekid.

Cuando la pokebola golpeo a Elekid este se introdujo a la misma y esta comenzó con el clásico tambaleo.

(Sera mejor que funcioné)-que forma de pensar del niño malcriado.

(Pequeñín quédate ahí dentro)-pensó May.

(¿Qué acaso Max conoció a Paul?)-Ash tuvo ese loco pensamiento pero hay sorpresas que te da la vida.

En eso la pokebola dejo de moverse e izo ese clásico ruidito.

Lo conseguí-Max tomaba la pokebola y la alzo al aire-capture a mi primer Pokémon.

Todos se acercaron a Max.

Oye Max no crees que esa batalla se torno un poco…Dawn no sabía que decir.

¿Salvaje?-completo Clemont.

No-Max sonaba indiferente-hice lo que tenía que hacer.

Si pero no tenias que ser tan…-May quería decirlo pero no pudo.

¿Tan qué?-Max parecía molesto.

Sádico-completo Ash.

Max parecía molesto.

¿Sabe qué?-Max hablo-aprecio su preocupación pero esto era necesario para mi propio camino.

¿Camino?-dijeron todos.

Mejor vamos al gimnasio de la familia de Brock-Max hablo enfadado.

Los demás se le quedaron viendo muy preocupados.

(¿Qué es lo que le pasa?)-fue el pensamiento de todos.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a todos los que leen y apoyan mis historias también espero sus rewis.**

 **Con esta historia tuve un bloqueo más serio que con las otras por eso me tarde más.**

 **Se despide NEW WOLF.**


	9. Un viejo rival vuelve

Pokémon la revancha

By: NEW WOLF.

Luego de ganar la liga kalos de forma controversial Ash decide volver a intentar ganar una de sus antiguas ligas pero ¿Quién lo acompañara?

 **Capitulo 9: Un viejo rival vuelve.**

Mientras nuestros seguían dentro del bosque héroes con rumbo al gimnasio de ciudad plateada para la primera batalla de gimnasio de Ash, se notaba que el nuevo ganador de la liga Kalos estaba muy emocionado.

Muy bien-Ash estaba emocionado-¿estás listo para esto Pikachu?

Pika-el ratón mostro su emoción.

Mientras hasta atrás el trió de bellezas desesperadas observaban a Ash.

(Hay Ash si tan solo mostraras esa emoción conmigo)-May pensó muy tiernamente.

(Yo hare que As se emocione de mi)-Dawn muy segura de sí misma.

(Yo soy la mejor opción para Ash)-Serena creía que era mejor.

 **(De estas 3 ¿Cuál es mejor?)-pregunto el gran NEW WOLF.**

Mientras los otros 3 pensaba cosas completamente distintas.

(Espero que en esta región encuentre unas esposas para mi hermanote)-Bonnie siempre tan molesta.

(Con suerte mi rendimiento como entrenador mejorara, ningún invento explotara y lo más importante Bonnie me dejara en paz con lo de la esposa)-Clemont le rezaba a Arceus.

(Co suerte esa tal niña rubia quedo fascinada con mi manera de batalla y que mi primer Pokémon es uno muy fuerte)-Max tenía una opinión muy alta de su autoestima y que quería con Bonnie.

Oye Ash-Serena hablo-y ¿Qué clase es el gimnasio al que vamos?

Es uno de tipo roca-Ash respondió simple.

Pero no todos son de roca-May hablo-recuerda a Croagunk, Crobat, Ludicolo y Forretress.

Es cierto-Max hablo-pero quien sabe a lo mejor su hermano ya tiene sus propios Pokémons.

Ash se quedo pensando.

Entonces-Clemont opino-¿Qué estrategia vas a usar esta vez Ash?

Entonces todos notaron como Ash comenzó a sonreír como niño pequeño (mentalmente eso es).

La misma de siempre-Ash y Pikachu estaban muy sonrientes.

Ósea a lo loco-Dawn aun recordaba ciertas estrategias de Ash.

Pues si-As parecía decir lo más obvio-recuerda que cuando use la estrategia de Paul en el lago Agudeza el me masacro y que decir que casi pierdo la primera batalla contra Korrina por usar la estrategia de Tierno.

¿Paul?-Max parecía sorprendido.

Si-esta vez Dawn hablo-él fue el rival principal de Ash en Sinnoh (y en opinión de este autor el mejor), pero él era una asura por su forma de ser.

¿Espera tu lo conoces?-As le pregunto a Max.

Claro que si-Max hablo.

¿Cuándo lo conocieron?-Serena se metió en la conversación.

El gano la liga Hoenn-esta vez la hermosa castaña respondió.

¿QUE?-fue el grito de la peli azul.

 **No muy lejos de ahí.**

Aun no puedo creer que enserio pueda traer 12-lo decía u joven de la misma edad de Ash, peli morado, ojos negros pequeños, tenia puesto uso pantalones negros, con un suéter negro con un poco de rojo, tenis grises, mochila gris y lo que más resaltaba era su mirada fría, damas y caballeros les presento a Paul, el mejor rival que As pudo tener.

Pero aun no puedo encontrar nada bueno-decía Paul muy serio, hasta que noto un grupo de jóvenes en los que resaltaban 2 personas.

(No es posible)-eran los pensamientos del joven al acercarse al grupo.

 **Con Ash.**

Bueno amigos vámonos-cuando Ash se voltio para seguir caminando vio que alguien se acercaba a ellos y lo reconoció de inmediato.

Paul-lo dijo casi como un susurro.

Ash-fue lo único que dijo el peli morado al acercarse por completo al grupo.

Cuando el resto del grupo noto al chico solamente Dawn se tenso.

(Por favor Ash contrólate)-Dawn pedía a cualquiera que evitara a su amor perder el control de nuevo.

Serena noto como de la nada Ash se puso muy serio.

May y Max por lo que vieron en televisión pudieron notar que el tal Paul no era nadie al cual tomar a la ligera.

Clemont y la pequeña ignoraban todo.

¿Cómo has estado?-el primero en hablar fue Ash.

Supongo que mejor que tu-Paul sonaba frio.

Supe que ganaste la liga Hoenn-As serio-felicidades.

No puedo decir lo mismo de ti-Paul parecía insultante.

¿Por qué?-Ash se molesto-por si no lo sabes yo soy el ganador de la liga Kalos.

¿Ganador?-Paul sonreía de una forma burlona-yo a esa porquería yo lo llamaría victoria.

Ash se enojo.

¿De qué hablas?-Ash trataba de no perder la calma.

De que a diferencia de ti mi querido tonto-Paul muy bravucón-yo no gane la liga por una maldita controversia.

Ese comentario fue un golpe duro al orgullo de Ash.

Yo fui dominante en toda esa región sin la necesidad de que hubiera que haber alguna clase de controversia para garla copa-Paul lo decía muy molesto.

Yo no tuve que recurrir que el otro hizo trampa-Paul simplemente era honesto-aunque también perdiste ante a alguien que ni siquiera quería el trofeo en primer lugar.

Ash interrumpió a Paul.

Tienes razón, Alan no quería participar pero yo le dije que tenía que hacerlo para volver a pelear con su mega Charizard-Ash se defendía.

Sabes algo-Paul se desespero-puedo tolerar que perdieras ante un mega Charizard, pero lo que nunca te dejare pasar por alto y la razón principal por la que eres un patético perdedor…

¿CUAL ES?-nuestro protagonista ya no aguantaba.

TU MALDITA PARTICIPACION EN LA LIGA UNOVA-Paul grito lo que sentía.

Ash se paralizo por ese argumento.

Todavía recuerdo verte por la tele como demostrabas ser un maldito novato en las batallas-el peli morado decía muy molesto-pero ¿Cómo es posible que perdieras ante un estúpido entrenador como ese Cameron quien solo tenía a 5 Pokémons además de que 4 de ellos eran débiles?

Ash recordaba ese horrible día de que como perdió de la manera más absurda posible, es decir con Tobías solo enfrento a 2 pero eran legendarios muy bien entrenados, no quería decirlo pero de Cameron lo único rescatable es que tiene un Lucario.

Y no es lo peor-Paul parecía asqueado-lo peor es que tú me ganaste en la liga por lo que mucha gente cree que ese maldito novato me derrotaría de la manera más fácil.

¿Solo lloras por eso?-Ash sonaba frio.

¿Qué?-Paul pregunto molesto.

¿Qué si solo estas llorando por eso?-Ash volvió a preguntar.

Paul no creía lo que escucho.

Mira Paul yo he admitido que Unova fue por lejos lo mas humillante de mi vida como entrenador-Ash estaba enojado-pero pude salir delante de esa experiencia, además ¿cómo te atreves a decirme débil cuando Brandon te masacro en la pirámide de batalla?

PUES PREFIERO PERDERANTEALGUIENQUE ES UNA LEYENDA EN LAS BATALLAS QUE ANTE UN CHISTE-Paul grito eso-aunque tú actualmente eres el mayor chiste en el mudo Pokémon.

Ash y Paul se miraban como si quisieran matarse ahí mismo, todo visto por los amigos (y novias) de Ash.

No puedo creer que tengamos que volver a pasar por esto-Dawn estaba muy preocupada ya que ella vio en vivo como esta rivalidad se tornaba personal.

¿Así eran de intensos?-pregunto Serena al ver a As de esa manera ante un oponente.

No-Dawn hablo-han aumentado.

Eso sorprendió a los demás.

¿Cómo…?-Clemont quiso saber.

No lo sé-Dawn hablo-pensé que después de la liga Sinnoh estos dos se dejarían de odiar.

¿Se odian?-pregunto de manera inocente Bonnie.

Según Brock y Cynthia…-Dawn fue interrumpida por Max.

¿Cynthia la campeona invicta de Sinnoh?-Max estaba sorprendido-¿ustedes la conocen?

Si es una gran amiga-Daw aun recordaba cómo es-pero el punto es que tanto ella como Brock dijeron que la rivalidad de estos dos dejo ser por odio y ahora es de respeto pero con esto…

Los demás estaban sorprendidos.

(Ash Contrólate)-fue el pensamiento de todos.

YA ME HARTE-fue el grito de Ash-tangamos una batalla aquí mismo.

Como quieras-Paul acepto-pero recuerda que a pesar de derrotarme en la liga yo te he derrotado 3 veces.

Una batalla 3 contra 3 ¿está bien para ti?-Ash preguntaba.

Cualquier tipo de batalla está bien para mí-Paul declaro.

En eso Clemont se acerco.

Si no les importa yo seré el árbitro-el rubio dijo.

Si me importa-Paul evito que Clemont se acercara-que esta batalla se una clásica si referee que, el que gane dos rounds es el vencedor.

En eso Ash saco una pokebola y dijo…

HERACROSS YO TE ELIJO-fue el grito del protagonista.

En eso salió el escarabajo gigante más gracioso de todos.

Heracross-el Pokémon se veía preparado.

Paul saco una pokebola y dijo…

URSARING PRESENTATE A LA BATALLA-fue el grito del frio peli morado.

En eso salió el oso más violento de todos.

Rugió el oso listo para la pelea.

En eso la temática de pelea de Pokémon que fue introducida en Kalos apareció.

Comienza tu "ganador"-lo dijo Paul muy sínico.

Heracross mega cuerno-fue la orden de Ash.

En eso el cuerno del icho se ilumino y con toda la velocidad posible fue a atacar al oso.

Ursarin bloquea-Paul ordeno.

(¿Que está pensando?)-fue el pensamiento de nuestro querido protagonista.

El oso simplemente coloco sus manos en posición defensiva, cuando el mega cuerno impacto al osos este lo agarro del cuerno y lo detuvo hasta que Paul dijo…

Azótalo en el piso repetidas veces-fue la orden, en eso Ursaring levanto a Heracross y lo golpeo en el piso para luego volverlo a golpearlo en el piso una y otra vez hasta que Paul le dijo que lo lanzara lejos.

Heracross ¿puedes cotinuar?-As pregunto alarmado.

El bicho con la cabeza asintió.

Bien es hora del desquite-As se preparo-tu turno de atacar Paul.

El peli morado se sorprendió pero sabía que algo pasaba.

Ursaring usa cuchillada-Paul le dijo al oso, este corrió para atacar pero Paul presentía que esto era una trampa.

(¿Qué tramas?)-fueron los pensamientos de Paul-cuando el oso estaba por atacar a Heracross este ultimo desapareció…

Ahora empuje-fue lo que dijo Ash cuando el bicho apareció por detrás y lo golpeo por la espalda, una y otra vez.

Ponte frente a Ursaring y usa golpe centrado-fuel la orden de Ash, el bicho con una rapidez se acerco al oso y con su golpe centrado ataco al oso en el mero estomago obligando al oso a retroceder varios metros lejos de Heracross.

Ursaring usa hiperrayo-fue la orden de Paul una vez que se recupero, el oso saco de su boca el más poderosos hiperrayo posible con dirección hacia Heracross.

Ash no dudo ni un segundo cuando le dijo al bicho…

Heracross tu también usa hiperrayo-el escarabajo de su cuerno el mismo ataque.

Cuando amos ataque colisionaron se podía sentir como temblaba todo el maldito lugar por la presión de ambos rayos, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que en campo de batalla hubo una explosión que mando a volar a los 2 Pokémons.

HERACROSS-Ash grito preocupado, mientras que Paul estaba más serio de lo normal.

Ambos Pokémons se levantaron muy lastimados pero dispuestos a terminar con esta batalla.

Listo Heracross-Ash y su amigo estaban listos-ataque furia.

En eso el icho fue con todo contra el oso.

Ataque centrado-Paul le ordeno a su Ursarnig, en eso una esfera de energía apareció y se le arrojo al bicho que le impacto.

Te tengo-fue lo que dijo muy confiado Paul pero se sorprendió cuando Heracross apareció si ningún rasguño y aun así ataco al oso con su ataque.

Maldición-Paul no lo creía-usa brazo martillo.

Cuando estaba por activar el ataque…

Heracross usa hiperrayo-fue la orden de Ash.

El oso no tuvo oportunidad de cubrirse y recibió el impacto de lleno.

Ursarig-Paul increíblemente estaba preocupado.

Ursarig cayó derrotado al suelo, y Paul no tardo nada en devolverlo a su pokebola.

Buen trabajo Heracross-As felicito a su amigo quien comenzó a succionar de su gorra-ya te he dicho muchas veces que mi gorra no tiene savia.

Desde atrás los compañeros de As veía con mucha atención la batalla.

No puedo creer que en tampoco tiempo esta batalla se pusiera tan violenta-Serena no creía lo que veía.

Yo ya sabía que esto pasaría-Dawn no dudo ni un segundo.

¿Creen que así sea el resto?-Clemont pregunto muy curioso.

Desgraciadamente puede que incluso hasta mas-Dawn no duda de la rivalidad de ellos dos.

Mientras que Ash y Paul estaban listos para el round 2.

Sal Buizel-Ash saco a su fuerte Buizel.

Torterra preséntate a la batalla-en eso el primer Pokémon de Paul.

Los dos Pokémons se quedaban viendo al igual que sus entrenadores.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a todos por sus rewis y apoyo en estay en mis demás historias.**

 **Se despide NEW WOLF.**


	10. Ash vs Paul

Pokémon la revancha

By: NEW WOLF.

Luego de ganar la liga kalos de forma controversial Ash decide volver a intentar ganar una de sus antiguas ligas pero ¿Quién lo acompañara?

 **Capitulo 10: Ash vs Paul.**

En el campo de batalla después de derrotar al Ursaring de Paul Heracross fue devuelto a su pokebola felicitado por su entrenador no sin antes succionar de la gorra de Ash, mientras Paul solo regreso al oso a su pokebola y sorprendentemente lo felicito.

Me sorprende que felicitaras a tu Pokémon por perder-ash estaba sorprendido.

He de admitir que al final gane Hoenn gracias a que cambie mi forma de entrenar a la tuya-Paul fue sincero-pero eso no cambia el hecho de que aun seas un chiste.

Ash se enfado.

Bueno sigamos con esto-Ash saco otra pokebola.

Estoy de acuerdo-el serio apoyo esa idea.

Sal Buizel-Ash saco a su poderoso Buizel.

BuiBui-el tipo agua estaba listo.

Torterra sal-Paul saco a su primer Pokémon.

El tipo planta estaba muy serio.

Buizel gira mientras usas acua jet-fue la orden de Ash la cual fue obedecida, el tipo agua venia con todo contra el Torterra pero…

Hiperrayo-fue la orden de Paul a su Pokémon que no perdió tiempo y lo ataco con ese poderoso ataque a Buizel que desgraciadamente para Ash no pudo esquivarlo.

¡BUIZEL!-Ash se preocupo cuando vio a su amigo en el piso.

Torterra salta y aplasta a Buizel-Paul quería acabar con esto rápido.

El tipo planta no dudo ni un segundo y además de correr un poco salto con la intención de hacer puré de Buizel.

(Solo un poco mas)-Ash tenía algo en mente.

(¿Qué piensas?)-Paul noto eso.

Cuando Torterra estaba a cierta distancia de aplastar a Buizel Ash grito…

HIDROPULSO-fue la orden de Ash.

Buizel de la nada hizo una esfera de agua y se la arrojo al tipo planta que no podía bloquear el ataque porque estaba en el aire, cuando el hidropulso pego a Torterra este salió volando para caer enfrente de su entrenado que veía todo sorprendido.

Buizel corre a toda velocidad y usa puño de hielo-fue la orden de Ash.

Buizel a toda velocidad fue a atacar pero…

Tacleada-fue la orden de Paul, Torterra a toda velocidad-e hiperrayo.

Una combinación letal para cualquiera pero Ash grito…

Buizel deslízate por debajo de Torterra y usa el puño de hielo-fue la orden de nuestro héroe.

Así que antes de conectar con el hiperrayo el tipo agua se coloco debajo de Torterra y con el puño de hielo lo golpe justo en el medio del estomago causando un gran dolor haciendo que perdiera ambos ataques.

Otra vez-fue la orden de Ash al notar que el Pokémon de Paul no se movía, así que volvió a golpear en el centro del estomago haciendo que este retrocediera.

Paul no creía lo que veía, uno de sus Pokémons más poderosos, quizás el único que no le tenía miedo cuando actuaba como idiota estaba siendo golpeado de una manera sencilla y este no se movía por el dolor.

Buizel usa bomba sónica-fue la orden de Ash.

Sin perder tiempo el Pokémon Ash ataco a Torterra con esa poderosa bomba sónica que le dio de lleno y este Torterra aun no respondía, que aun todos desconocían.

Paul decidió intervenir.

Torterra-Paul se veía enfadado-¿Qué? ¿No me digas que ya no puedes continuar?

El tipo planta miro a su entrenador.

Sabía que debía haberte dejado con mi hermano-esas últimas palabras encendieron algo en Torterra.

Entonces usa roca afilada-Paul supo que había presionado algo en su inicial.

El Pokémon tipo planta no dudo y uso su ataque de roca afilada en el tipo agua que aunque se dio cuenta no pudo esquivarlas todas.

Buizel usa bomba sónica-Ash ordeno rápidamente.

Rápidamente Buizel uso su bomba pero…

Usa roca afilada como escudo-Paul uso una clásica estrategia de Ash, improvisar sus ataques.

Cuando la bomba sónica choco con ese escudo hubo una pequeña explosión que causo que se levantara mucha tierra haciendo muy difícil de ver.

USA GIGADRENADO-fue el grito de la voz de Paul que luego de gritar eso unos rayos verdes salieron del polvo y golpearon a Buizel muy duramente.

Buizel usa contra escudo-fuel grito de Ash.

De la nada una vieja técnica salió, Buizel comenzó a girar mientras usaba pistola de agua y esta apuntaba a todos lados protegiéndolo y atacando.

De polvo se vio un Torterra que a pesar de tener la ventaja de tipo se veía muy lastimado.

Buizel usa agua jet de hielo-fue la orden de Ash.

Buizel se trasformo en una especia de bala de hielo pero…

Eso te desprotege Ash-Paul sonreía muy confiado-salta.

En eso increíblemente Torterra salto muy alto pero Ash se dio cuenta que Buizle aun no llegaba así que saco una conclusión muy correcta.

No-fue lo único que Ash dijo.

Entonces Torterra aplasto a Buizel destruyendo el agua jet de hielo y lastimándolo en el proceso.

Usa triturara y lánzalo hacia esa roca-fue la orden de Paul, Torterra noto que Buizel dejo de pelar y lo mordió de la cola y lo lanzo fuera del combate.

Buizel no puede continuar, el ganador de este round es Paul-fue lo que dijo el rubio.

Ash rápidamente se acerco a su amigo.

¿Estás bien Buizel?-pregunto preocupado Ash pero se alivio al ver que su amigo respondía que sí.

Gracias te mereces un buen descanso-fue lo que dijo Ash antes de meterlo en su pokeola.

Buen trabajo-fue lo que dijo Paul a su Pokémon-y lo siento.

Torterra fue metido en su pokebola.

 **Con los espectadores.**

Nadie creía lo violenta e intensa que esta batalla se había puesto, bueno todos menos la linda Dawn.

Creo que aun falta lo mejor-fue lo que dijo Dawn.

Aun me sorprende que hayan querido hacer esto de esta manera-fue lo que dijo una sorprendida Serena.

No había de otra manera-fue lo que respondió Dawn.

¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto May.

En todo el tiempo que Ash lleva como entrenador creo que ningún otro entrenador lo había humillado y derrotado de la forma en que Paul lo hizo-respondió la chica de pelo azul-además Paul insulto a Ash diciendo que su victoria en Kalos fue un chiste.

Eso lo notaron todos.

Esta batalla es para probarse algo los dos-fue lo que dijo Max.

Serena aun no creía el nivel de violencia que esta batalla había tomado.

(Ash por favor contrólate)-era lo que pedía Serena.

(Ash, vaya ojala sea así de violento en otras cosas)-la inocente May pensó.

(Ah Ashi)-Dawn aun pensaba que esto no tenía que pasar.

 **LA batalla.**

Tanto Ash como Paul estaban listos para el último round de esta pelea que desde el vamos era para demostrar nada masque quien es el mejor de los dos.

Sabes algo Paul yo no recuerdo haber derrotado a tu Torterra-fue lo que dijo Ash pero lo decía con una sonrisa.

En eso tanto Paul como Dawn hicieron memoria.

Es cierto-Paul sonrió-y en cambio yo le he ganado al tuyo como unas mil veces en sus tres fases.

Lo sé-Ash aun sonreía-pero esto aun no acaba.

Estoy de acuerdo-Paul secundo eso

Oye Paul-Ash le hablo-que te parece si te muestro a uno de mis originales.

¿Qué?-fue todo lo que dijo el serio.

Sal Pidgeot-en eso Ash saco a su ave original la cual lanzo un rito de estar más que listo para la pelea.

Vaya se ve que ese pájaro podría ser difícil-Paul expreso eso pero noto como Ash se acerco al Pokémon.

Mira Pidgeot se que no hemos pelado juntos en muchos años pero sé que podremos hacerlo-Ash mostraba confianza.

El ave simplemente grito como afirmación.

Paul sonreía.

Oye perdedor-Paul le grito a Ash-¿Qué te parece si hacemos esto una batalla en el cielo?

En eso el peli morado saco una pokebola y…

Ninjask sal a la batalla-de esa pokebola salió el tipo volador semejante a una abeja sobreexplotada.

Ash recordó que la última vez que vio a ese Pokémon le costó mucho trabajo eliminarlo.

Y no veo que uses a Infernape para esto-se rio Paul.

Ash se mostro tranquilo.

Pidgeot acercarte a Ninjask y usa ataque de ala-fue la orden del mostaza.

En eso el ave rápidamente sin que nadie se diera cuenta ni siquiera Paul se acerco al abeja y con una de sus alas de dio un zape bien dado.

Ahora aléjate y usa ataque rápido-fue lo que dijo Ash, y con toda la rapidez posible tacleo al Ninjask sin ningún esfuerzo.

Ninjask usa agilidad y luego corte furia-fue el grito de Paul.

Hizo eso y de la nada la abeja desapareció de la ista de todos y de la nada una especia de ataque morado golpeo con mucha fuerza a Pidgeot sin que él o Ash se dieran cuenta.

De nuevo-Paul volvió a ordenar el mismo ataque con los mismos resultados pero noto como Ash estaba muy calmado algo raro en el.

De nuevo-Paul volvió a decir eso pero se sorprendió cuando As grito…

ATAQUE DE ARENA-con ese grito Pidgeot movió sus alas tan rápido que hizo que la tierra del campo cubriera a ambos.

Desaparecieron-fue la exclamación de los amigos (y locas) de Ash.

Dentro del campo Ninjask no notaba donde estaba su oponente.

Ataque rápido-fue el rito de As que hizo que el ave apareciera a gran velocidad y lastimara al Pokémon de Paul.

Ahora doble filo-fue la orden de Ash que hizo que el ave se cubriera de algo verde y tratara de golpear a gran velocidad otra vez.

División-fue la orden de Paul, luego de eso Ninjask se dividió en varios clones iguales confundiendo a Pidgeot.

¿Qué?-fue el grito del protagonista de la historia.

Ahora usen corte furia-fue la orden del ganador de la liga Hoenn.

Y sin ninguna duda todos los clones fueron a atacar al ave que no distinguía al verdadero o alguna forma de evitarlo.

El resultado Pidgeot cayo sumamente lastimado, pero aun no acababa la pelea.

Ahora ataque veloz-fue la orden de Paul, pero noto como Ash estaba muy serio.

Pidgeot escapa usando remolino-fue la orden de Ash.

En eso el Pokémon de Ash salió disparado creando un enorme remolino sobre sus rivales haciéndolos girar sin control.

Doble filo-fue lo que dijo Ash y esta vez como todos los clones estaban mareados no tuvieron oportunidad de escapar y de hecho los clones debido al ataque desaparecieron haciendo caer al verdadero muy lastimado.

Otro golpe de ala-fue lo que dijo Ash y como solo había un Ninjask este solo recibió el zape.

Maldición-fue lo que dijo Paul-usa corte furia.

Pidgeot usa tu ráfaga de aire-Ash ordeno.

Ambos ataques chocaron creando otra pequeña pero significativa explosión.

Todos notaron cuando se disipo la tierra que los dos Pokémons estaban muy cansados.

(Maldición, no recuerdo que ese Ninjask fuera así)-pensó Ash.

(Ese Pokémon es poderoso)-Paul lo reconoció.

Terminemos con esto-Paul grito-USA GIGADRENADO.

En eso la abeja comenzó a volar sobre Pidgeot y una energía verde apareció y cayó sobre el pájaro.

Pidgeot rápido usa ráfaga de aire para detenerlo-fue la orden de Ash.

El ataque increíblemente le dio a la abeja haciendo que la succión de energía se detuviera.

Pidgeot terminemos con esto-Ash sonreía-usa ataque rápido.

El pájaro con toda la rapidez del mundo golpeo al Ninjask de Paul dejándolo KO.

Ninjask no puede continuar-dijo Clemont-el ganador de este encuentro es Ash.

Ash rápidamente fue a abrazar a su amigo.

Lo hiciste increíble como en los viejos tiempo-exclamo Ash feliz.

PikaPika-fue secundado por el ratón amarillo mata legendarios.

En eso los demás se acercan.

Lo hiciste increíble Ash-lo dijo Serena.

Vaya si que estaba nerviosa-lo dijo May.

Justo como en Sinnoh-lo dijo Dawn.

Yo lo pude hacer mejor-presumido Max por eso nadie te quiere hijo de tu…

Ash eres increíble-dijo la pequeña-¿me lo enseñarías algún día?

¿Qué?-fue lo que exclamaron las desesperada digo las señoritas de buenos pensamiento.

El estilo de batalla-dijo la inocente Bonnie.

Ash debo decir que esto fue increíblemente violento-dijo el "científico".

Bueno…-Ash iba a decir algo pero llego Paul.

Felicidades-Paul lo dijo serio-espero encontrarte otra vez en la liga Añil.

Así será-respondió el héroe.

Adiós-se despidió Paul de todos alejándose muy rápido.

Espero volver a enfrentarme contra ti-fue todo lo que dijo Ash.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Como siempre agradezco el apoyo y seguimiento de todos ustedes con mis historias.**

 **Espero que la pelea si bien fue corta haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Se despide NEW WOLF.**


	11. Primer gimnasio

Pokémon la revancha

By: NEW WOLF.

Luego de ganar la liga kalos de forma controversial Ash decide volver a intentar ganar una de sus antiguas ligas pero ¿Quién lo acompañara?

 **Capitulo 11: Primer gimnasio.**

Nuestros héroes por fin llegaron al gimnasio de ciudad plateada listos para la primera de ocho medallas de gimnasio para que Ash pueda redimirse de Kanto.

Por fin estoy listo-el mostaza se mostraba muy listo para el reto.

PIKA-la rata cookie también lo estaba.

Entonces Ash-le hablo Serena-¿Qué Pokémons vas a usar?

Es cierto-hablo Clemont-después de esa complicada y debo seguir insistiendo violenta batalla contra Paul, debió haberte causado un cambio en tu estrategia.

Ash solo sonrió.

¿Qué acaso no me conocen?-fue todo lo que dijo el protagonista de la historia.

Momentos después Ash toco la gran puerta del gimnasio y grito.

¡SOY ASH Y QUIERO UNA BATALLA DE GIMNASIO!-con ese grito la puerta se abrió y de ella salió un jovencito muy parecido a nuestro ligador moreno pero más chaparro, vestía una camisa verde, pantalón de mezclilla, tenis rojos y no aparentaba tener más 13 años.

¿Ash eres tú?-el joven pregunto sorprendido.

Si-respondió sonriendo-he venido a derrotarte Forrest.

El ahora identificado como Forrest comenzó a sonreír como Ash.

Te será muy difícil controversia-Forrest apodo de esa manera.

Ash puso una cara seria.

Eso lo veremos líder de relleno-Ash respondió el apodo.

Los demás no decían nada.

(¿Desde cuándo es tan hablador?)-pensó la voluptuosa May.

(Creo que Paul lo afecto)-Dawn razono eso.

(Ash no pierdas la cabeza)-pensó preocupada Serena.

(¿Por qué mis inventos explotan siempre?)-¿tengo que decir quien está pensando eso?

(Ya quiero ver a los Pokémons)-pensó la linda y molesta Bonnie.

(Yo derrotaría muy fácilmente a Forrest)-pensó Max.

¿Entramos?-pregunto muy sonriente Ash.

Por supuesto-el joven líder respondió.

 **Dentro del gimnasio.**

El gimnasio lucia como la primera vez que Ash reto a Brock y lo masacro pero eso no impidió que Ash no solo ganara una medalla pero si no un carnal de toda la vida.

¿Quieres comenzar ya?-Ash estaba listo.

¿Y sin siquiera saludarme condenado muchacho?-esa voz hizo que todos voltearan y notaran que se trata de un joven de unos 20 años, de piel morena, ojos cerrados, cabello corto y en puntas, tenia puesto unos pantalones grises, zapatos negros, camisa verde y un chaleco naranja con toques negros.

Siempre has sido lelo-la voz se acerco a él mostaza-¿Cómo has estado viejo amigo?

Ash no pudo contener su emoción y unas cuantas lágrimas lo traicionaron.

Como nunca Brock-Ash se acerco y abrazo a su hermano del alma.

Con la exclusión de Serena, Clemont y Bonnie los demás también se emocionaron de ver a su segundo mentor de sus viejas aventuras.

¿Cómo han estado ustedesssss?-fue lo que dijo Brock antes de arrodillarse frente a Serena y tomar su mano.

¿EEHH?-la peli miel no entendió.

Hermosa criatura angelical ¿acaso has venido a curar mi corazónsiton herido?-fue uno de los clásicos de Brock.

¿Cómo?-Serena seguía muy confundida, cabe resaltar que tanto Dawn, May, Max y el propio Ash se palmface mientras que Clemont y Bonnie no entendían el chiste.

Yo quiero ser más que tu amigo-Brock cantando como el buki-si me dices que si te compro tu mansión en Jaaaaaaa.

Cabe decir que de la nada apareció Croagunk y golpeo a su entrenador en los mil años de muerte Kakashi-sensei.

HAY me han lesionado el atractivo de nuevo-no quedo otra cosa para Brock que llorar por otro amor perdido (a un amigo no se le baja su chica).

El sapo siniestro arrastro a su entrenador.

Jeje-Ash comenzó a reírse-Brock no ha cambiado nada.

Pero veo que aun Croagunk es el encargado-Dawn aun recordaba su viaje con el morenazo.

Ash-Serena estaba confundida-¿Qué es lo que le pasa a tu amigo?

Nada-Ash hablo-solo le encanta tener ligues con chicas lindas.

Sin ninguna intención de ligue Ash hizo sonrojara Serena y molestar a las otras dos señoritas (si como no).

(Ash me llamo linda)-Serena no podía estar más feliz.

(Ash no me provoques de la manera equivocada)-May a veces da mucho pero mucho miedo.

(Ah Ash creo que tengo que enseñarte varias cosas muy especiales)-Dawn nos se quedaba atrásenlos temas de celos enfermizos.

(Tengo miedo y no sé porque)-Ash espero no tardarme mucho en hacerte entender.

(¿Por qué no puedo con ninguna?)-Brock regreso ya un poco más calmado.

Forrest se acerco a Ash.

Listo para perder-Forrest pregunto muy confiado.

Solo para ganar-eso díganselo a los del anime por favor.

 **Momentos después.**

La batalla entre Forrest el líder del gimnasio de ciudad plateada y Ash de pueblo paleta dará inicio-Brock daba la función del refiere-cada uno usara dos pokemons, solamente al retador se le permite sustituir, el combate terminara cuando uno de los contendientes pierda a sus dos pokemons.

Ash y Forrest se veían confiados.

¿Listo Pikachu?-el roedor asintió-ve.

Sabía que sería Pikachu-Forrest lanzo su pokebola-yo te elijo Crobat.

Aparecio ese murciélago morado, haciendo que los que estaban en las gradas se confundieran.

¿No se supone que este es un gimnasio de tipo roca?-pregunto Clemont muy confundido.

Ves por eso eres un mal líder y entrenador-Max dijo algo muy salvaje-los de tu clase nunca saldrán de su zona de confianza y arriesgarse para mejorar.

Clemont se sintió muy ofendido.

(Maldito niño sabelotodo)-hola Clemont.

De regreso con los protagonistas, ya se sentían las gansa de la batalla.

¿Listos?-rock pregunto-comienze.

Pikachu tacleada-ordeno Ash.

Crobat tu también usa tacleada-el líder ordeno.

Ambos pokemons chocaron con todas sus fuerzas haciéndose un leve daño pero no se quedo ahí…

Cola de hierro-Ash ordeno, cuando estaba por activar su ataque Crobat desapareció y apareció de tras de la rata cuki.

Tacleada-Forrest ordeno y el murcielaguito ataco con mucha violencia al roedor.

Remolino-Crobat empezó a alerta con tanta velocidad que hizo que Pikachu se encontraba atrapado en un remolino, a la merced de su oponente.

Déjalo caer-Forrest se veía muy despiadado.

Cuando el remolino desapareció no había nada que se pudiera hacer para evitar la caída que por cierto el remolino lo elevo muy alto, cuando cayó reboto de una muy mala manera.

PIKACHU-Ash grito muy asustado, pero cuando vio que su amigo se levantaba como podía lo calmo solo un poco.

Ataque de ala-el combate seguía y Crobat no le daba descanso alguno a Pikachu, este no pudo esquivar y recibió el ataque muy doloroso para él teniendo en cuenta de que le paso antes.

De nuevo-Crobat listo para volver a golpear pero fue recibido con…

Cola de hierro-debido a la velocidad, Crobat no pudo frenar y fue golpeado muy fuerte por Pikacu haciéndolo estrellarse contra una de las rocas que estaban ahí.

Impatrueno-Ash ordeno y Pikachu con lo que le quedaba de energía uso el impatrueno apuntándolo hacia Crobat.

De nuevo-Ash sabía que desperdiciar energía de esa manera era una estupidez pero después del ataque inicial no le quedaban muchas opciones.

Crobat iba saliendo de la piedra cuando fue recibido con un impactrueno mucho más poderoso que el primero.

Súper sónico-Forrest sabía que aunque ese ataque no era muy poderoso pero dadas las condiciones de Pikach…

Crobat lanzo el ataque que golpeo a Pikachu sin que este pudiera esquivarlo.

Ataque de ala-fue el último ataque de Crobat y esta vez le atino.

Pikachu-Ash no lo podía creer.

Pikacu no puede continuar-Brock decía-el ganador es Crobat.

Buen trabajo Crobat-Forrest felicito a su amigo, mientras Ash y Brock rápidamente iban a checara Pikachu.

Pikachu-Ash llamaba a su amigo y este algunas penas respondía-que bueno, Brock ¿crees poder ayudarme con él?

Claro-Brock tomo a Pikachu-Max ¿puedes suplirme?

Si-Max se coloco como refiere y Brock se iba a otro lugar a curar a Pikachu.

Ash regresa al campo si no quedaras descalificado-Max se tomaba su papel muy en serio.

Sal Krokodile-Ash saco a su único pokemon invicto.

¿Listos?-Max pregunto-comiencen.

Krokodile usa roca afilada-Muchas rocas rodearon a Krokodile y este las arrojo contra el cansado Crobat y este ni se movió.

Crobat no puede continuar-Max dijo-el ganador es krokodile.

Bien, seguimos invictos-Ash abrazo a su pokemon y este devolvió el gesto.

¿Invicto?-Forrest pregunto.

Desde que evoluciono en Krokodile no ha perdido ni una sola batalla-decía el protagonista muy orgulloso.

Eso va a cambiar-Forrest se mostraba confiado.

Con los acompañantes no creían el nivel de violencia tan temprana que presenciaron en esta batalla.

Vaya-May no lo creía-en el tiempo que conozco a Ash jamás pensé ver eliminado a Pikachu de esa manera tan rápida y definitiva.

Pero esta batalla en el poco tiempo que llevan ya han lastimado de esa manera a sus pokemons-opino Serena.

De regreso en la batalla tanto Ash como Forrest se veían de manera retadora.

Te diré algo Ash-Forrest comenzó a hablar-la razón de porque desde temprano lleve esto a el nivel de batalla que llevamos es para demostrar que soy un líder muy distinto quede mi hermano.

¿A qué te refieres?-Ash creyó captar.

Sabes la gente compara mi estilo con el de mi hermano y eso aun que halagador no deja de ser molesto-Forrest lanzo su pokebola-sal Steelix.

De repente el pokemon serpiente de piedra apareció en el campo de batalla.

Mi hermano nunca le gano a un líder de liga-Forrest se preparo-pero yo lo hare, Steelix roca afilada.

Steelix lanzo el ataque.

Krokodile tu también-Ash le oredeno eso, ambos ataques colisionaron haciendo que las rocas explotaran y crearan confusión que fue aprovechada por ambos.

Cola de hierro-Forrest grito.

Usa excavar-Ash uso un ataque defensivo, antes de que la cola de hierro golpeara a Krokodile este desapareció debido a su velocidad para excavar.

Rápido sal y usa triturar-dijo Ash, cuando Krokodile salió salto y estaba a punto de usar su ataque cuando…

Aliento de dragón-Forrest rápidamente ordeno un ataque que Steelix lo uso muy rápido sin darle tiempo a Krokodile de defenderse, cuando Krokodile cayo, cayó dentro del agujero del cual había salido.

Usa aliento de dragón-cuando uso el ataque hizo que Krokodile saliera por el otro agüero sin posibilidad de defenderse.

Rapido usa tú atadura-antes de caer al suelo Steelix agarro a Krokodile con su cola y lo empezó a estrujar.

Ash a pesar de todo no perdía la calma como en otras ocasiones.

Steelix no te confíes-Forrest sabía que algo iba a pasar, al ver la sonrisa de Ash lo comprobó.

ROCA AFILADA-fue el grito de Ash que hizo que Krokodile reaccionara y con una variación improvisada de ese ataque golpeo a Steelix liberándose en el proceso.

Steelix-Forrest lo sabia-rápido usa aliento de dragón.

Esquívalo y usa garra dragón-Ash ordeno rápido, antes de que el aliento volviera a golpear a Krokodile este rápidamente lo esquivo y salto varias rocas para llegar a la cabeza de la serpiente y golpearla en la cabeza.

Rápido cola de hierro-Steelix por poco golpea a Krokodile de nuevo pero este lo esquivo muy rápido.

Usa triturar-Ash ordeno rápido a Krokodile que igual de rápido mordió la cola de su rival.

Arrójalo fuera del campo-con una fuerza increíble Krokodile arrojo a su ponente fuera de la arena para que se estrellara contra varias rocas para finalizar contra un muro del gimnasio.

STEELIX NO-Forrest se dio cuenta que…

Steelix no puede continuar-Max dijo-el ganador de este duelo es el retador Ash.

Si lo logramos-Ash rápidamente abrazo a su pokemon.

Forrest se acerco a Steelix.

Eres increible Steelix-Forrest elogio-mereces un descanso.

Después de eso Steelix fue metido en su pokebola y Forrest se acerco a Ash.

Ash esa fue una difícil pelea, tu merecías ganar-Forrest admitió su derrota-como prueba de tu victoria te doy la medalla roca (es el mismo diseño).

Gracias Forrest-Ash agradeció-y yo se que serás reconocido por tu trabajo, si gane la medalla roca (la misma pose de victoria pero sin Pikachu).

 **Tiempo después.**

Bueno ya es hora de irnos-dijo Ash.

Espera Ash-Brock lo detuvo-¿puedo volver a viajar con ustedes?

Pero por supuesto amigo-Ash ni lo dudo-hace mucho que no pruebo las recetas de tu tía Chapina.

Pero claro que las volverás a comer-Brock choco los cinco con Ash- además piensa en todas las hermosas enfermeras Joy y oficiales Jenny que me esperan.

Todos cayeron estilo anime.

Después de levantarse se despidieron de Forrest y a la aventura amiguitos.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Como siempre doy las gracias a quienes leen y apoyan mis historias.**

 **Como siempre espero sus rewis.**

 **Se despide NEW WOLF.**


	12. Humildad no aprendida

Pokémon la revancha

By: NEW WOLF.

Luego de ganar la liga kalos de forma controversial Ash decide volver a intentar ganar una de sus antiguas ligas pero ¿Quién lo acompañara?

 **Capitulo 12: Humildad no aprendida.**

Nuestros (junto con Max) se encontraban en dirección hacia el siguiente reto de gimnasio de Ash.

Y Ash-May hablo-¿Cuál es el siguiente gimnasio al que vas a reta?

Creo que es demasiado predecible cual es el próximo líder al que voy a derrotar-dijo Ash muy sonriente.

Todos estaban con la duda hasta que Brock le respondió.

Ciudad Celeste-dijo el Casanova muy sonriente también.

¿Por qué?-Serena hablo-¿Quién es el líder de ese gimnasio?

May y Max hicieron memoria y dijeron…

Misty-dijeron los hermanos confundiendo a los chicos de Kalos y también Dawn.

Ash-Brock hablo-mientras no estabas aquí a Misty se la nombro como una de las mejores lideres de Kanto al punto de ser casi Elite.

Entonces eso hará más emocionante la batalla y victoria-dijo el mostaza-¿verdad Pikachu?

Pika-el ratón lo afirmo muy positivo.

Me podrían decir ¿Quién es esa tal Misty?-pregunto muy curioso Clemont.

Ella fue la primera persona que me acompaño al inicio de mi viaje-relataba el protagonista de esta historia-se podría decir que ella la primera mujer en mi vida.

Al decir eso las 3 jovencitas nada pervertidas pensaron…

(¿Cómo que la primera mujer en su vida?)-pensó Serena.

(Maldita tabla de planchar)-pensó la pechocha de May.

(No la conozco y ni la quiero conocer)-Dawn tuvo esa idea.

(¿Cómo es que el tiene a por lo menos 5chicas y yo ninguna?)-no tengo que decir quien pensó eso.

Bueno con ella viví muchos momentos y desde creo que el principio de mi viaje por la batalla de la frontera no la veo-dijo Ash.

Pero ella ¿en que se especializa?-pregunto la rubia.

En tipo agua-respondió Max-insisto ¿Por qué quieres ir por ella?

Eso sonó muy pero muy pero muy cursi ¿no creen?

Al igual que con Brock y de hecho otras dos líderes de gimnasio ella me regalo la medalla-respondió algo triste Ash-en mi primer viaje la mitad de mis medallas fueron regaladas, nunca me gane ese reconocimiento.

Nadie más que el moreno sabia de esa historia.

Por eso no solo escogí esta región porque perdí por descalificación, no solamente porque quede en la peor posición, si no porque también no gane como se debía mis medallas-decía Ash-creo que algo que lo resume es que si Unova fue horrible Kanto lo fue peor.

 **(Y para ser peor que Unova se necesita ser verdaderamente horrible, como el Ash de sol y luna)-dijo New Wolf.**

Creo que era el momento perfecto para buscar la redención mi hermano-dijo Brock.

Gracias por el apoyo-dijo Ash chocando la mano del moreno-Dawn, Serena ¿podríamos empezar con sus concursos después de mi batalla en ciudad Celeste?

Que Ash pidiera algo así no era nada nuevo para Serena, Clemont y Bonnie, pero si para los demás.

Claro Ash-respondió Serena-lo que tú quieras.

Mientras decía eso puso una carita que haría a cualquiera hacer lo que ella quisiera (mandilón).

(Buena jugada)-reconoció la peli azul-si está bien Ash.

Gracias-agradeció Ash-bueno es hora de irnos.

Espera un segundo Ash-el que dijo eso fue Max.

¿Qué sucede Max?-pregunto su hermana.

Tengo una pregunta que hacer-Max sonaba muy pero muy venenoso-tu May, Dawn, Brock y Ash ¿Por qué permitimos que esos dos don nadies nos acompañen?

Lo dijo mientras apuntaba a Serena pero específicamente a Clemont.

¿COMO?-exclamo ofendida Serena-Max ¿Por qué dices esas cosas tan hirientes sobre nosotros?

Clemont apretaba sus puños.

QUE TÚ APENAS INICIES TÚ CAMINO COMO ENTRENADOR NO TE DA EL DERECHO DE MENOSPRECIARNOS-grito Serena

Serena…-Ash estaba sorprendido, nunca había visto así a su amiga.

Tengo el derecho de que soy el hijo de uno si no el mejor líder de gimnasio de la región Hoenn-le salió lo soberbio-y si eso no es suficiente en muy poco tiempo he demostrado que merezco ser parte de lo mejor, a diferencia de ti niña llorona que se corta el cabello por perder en una estupidez.

Eso obligo a Serena a comenzar a llorar.

¡SERENA!-gritaron todos.

Y la razón del porque Max sabe eso es que Serena les conto a todos su primera experiencia en el escenario y fuera de él.

MAX-Ash grito-tú no tienes el derecho de decir nada de lo que dijiste y sobretodo eso ultimo a Serena, DISCULPATE AHORA.

May al nunca ver así de maldito a Max no sabía que decir.

(¿Qué harías tu papi?)-es niña de papi aun.

Clemont se acerco a Max.

¿Qué quieres inútil?-Max andaba de bocón.

Solo quiero decirte algo maldito niño estúpido de papi-Ash no sabía ese vocabulario de Clemont.

¿Qué?-Max se sorprendió.

Te reto a una batalla-dijo el rubio.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

Nos encontramos en la hermosa región Hoenn, más específicamente en la casa de May y Max.

No creo que deba usar este entrenamiento hoy-lo decía un señor en sus 30, pelo azul corto, camisa de manga larga naranja y pantalones azules, era Norman el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Petalburgo y futuro miembro de la Elite 4 de Hoenn-creo que mejor descanso unos momentos para reflexionar.

En eso se sentó en el pasto del invernadero donde habitan sus Pokémons, también por puro instinto paternal comenzó a pensar en el viaje de sus hijos sobre todo del más joven.

(Me pregunto cómo les ira mis hijos)-pensó Norman cuando de la nada una mujer joven castaña, de vestido amarillo, y algo muy raro en ella es que tenía una expresión de tristeza.

Caroline-Norman identifico a la mujer, además de lo raro en ella-¿Qué sucede amor? ¿Por qué esa cara?

Ay amor-Caroline comenzó dramática-lo que pasa es que siento que a nuestros bebes les está pasando algo.

¿Algo?-Norman estaba confundido-si son esos tres tontos del equipo Rocket creo que ya los pueden manejar.

No es eso-la mujer-creo que algo está pasando con Max.

Norman no lo creía.

¿Algo de qué?-el señor estaba curioso.

No se-Caroline estaba muy angustiada-¿crees que tenga algo que ver con el hecho de que se fue de la casa muy serio?

Norman hizo memoria para recordar la actitud de su hijo antes de irse.

(¿Sera por eso?)-Norman no quería creer que su hijo era un marica.

¿Amor?-Caroline se puso curiosa con su esposo.

Creo que se la razón-Norman estaba serio.

¿En serio?-Caroline se sorprendió-dímela.

Bueno-Norman lo medito un poco-antes de que Max fuera por su primer Pokémon le dije algo que no pensé que fuera a tomar a mal…

¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?-Caroline le pregunto-no me digas que por fin le decidiste dar esa platica.

NO-Norman grito-esa se la daremos juntos, lo que le dije fue que aprendiera a hacerse un nombre por sí mismo, que no dependiera o usara que el hecho que es mi hijo o el hecho de que diga que su hermana es una de las mejores en los concursos.

La mujer no se lo creía, el hecho de que su marido le dijo unas sabias pero parecía ser que para Max hirientes palabras.

Quizás no fue buena idea haberlo dejado ir-dijo la castaña.

Si fue buena idea-respondió Norman-ahora que Ash está con el quizás el pueda ayudarlo a mejorar esos malos pensamientos y…

Ayudar de una manera especial a nuestra bebe-dijo Caroline muy picara.

Luego discutimos eso-Norman se puso rojo-lo importante es que nuestro hijo comprenda y acepte de buena manera que lo que le dije es por su propio bien.

Quizás-Caroline dijo-pero aun creo que no era necesario que lo aprendiera en este viaje digo después de todo el no va a competir esta vez.

Como es su primer viaje fuera de aquí desde que se volvió entrenador lo que le dije era necesario decírselo, era cosa de ahora o nunca.

 **De regreso con nuestros héroes (y Max).**

Esta será una batalla uno contra uno-decía Brock-Muestren sus Pokémons.

Sal Elekid-dijo Max y saco a su nuevo Pokémon.

Sal Chespin-dijo el científico.

Chespin salió muy alegre pero cuando noto la mirada de su entrenador comprendió que no era ningún entrenamiento o duelo amistoso.

¿Cómo?-Max se confundió-pensé que solo usabas tipo erétrico.

Típico error de novato estúpido-respondió Clemont-si dices que soy un don nadie, el hecho de que usaras el nombre de tu padre hace unos instantes te hace quedar como un inútil.

Max iba a responder cuando Brock lo interrumpió.

¿Listos?-pregunto el moreno y los dos asintieron-empiecen.

Chespin usa misil aguja-fue la orden del rubio, su Pokémon sin dudar lanzo su mejor misil que parecía que impactaría a Elekid hasta que…

Usa impactrueno-Max ordeno eso, cuando ambos ataque colisionaron se creó una pequeña carpa de humo que bloqueo de la vista a todos.

Puño trueno-de la nada un puño electrificado golpeo a Chespin en el rostro haciendo retroceder.

Otra vez-Max estaba confiado pero no noto que Chespin se movió a una velocidad increíble.

Tacleada-el tipo planta golpeo con toda velocidad el cuerpo del pequeño tipo eléctrico haciéndolo retroceder.

Misil aguja-ordeno el rubio.

Trueno-dijo Max, igual que la otra vez se creó una cortina de humo pero en vez de solo cegar a todos fue la oportunidad perfecta de Clemot.

USA LATIGO CEPA-con ese grito Chespin golpeo con sus látigos al pequeño que no se defendía ni un poco o eso parecía…

Agárralo de los látigos-Elekid detuvo los golpes-y usa trueno ahora.

Con esa orden y como Chespin no tenia escapatoria recibió toda la electricidad sin poder escapar.

Atráelo hacia ti y usa karatazo-Elekid atrajo muy despiadadamente a Chespin para recibirlo con un golpe de karate en la nuca.

Chespin rápido usa cabezazo-Chespin antes caer uso cabezazo en su oponente que no lo vio venir.

 **Con los demás.**

No pensé que mi hermanote pudiera pelear de esa manera-dijo una muy sorprendida Bonnie-si tan solo fuera así con las chicas no estaría solo.

Aun sigo sin creer la forma en que Max se está comportando-dijo una May muy molesta, sorprendía y triste por la manera de actuar de Max-realmente lo siento Serena.

No te preocupes May-respondió una muy deprimida Serena-tú no eres la que me insulto.

Ash veía como se encontraba Serena y le hacía enfadar.

(Si Clemont no lo consigue yo seré el que le ponga un hasta aquí a ese maldito niño)-pensó Ash.

 **En la pelea.**

Elekid usa malicioso-Max ordeno eso, cuando Chespin vio la cara de su oponente se asusto no mejor dicho se paralizo.

Puño trueno-alno poder moverse Chespin volvió a recibir el golpe en el rostro pero solo que esta vez era mucho más poderoso.

Ahora una patada-fue la orden de Max que lamentablemente para el tipo planta no pudo esquivarlo.

(Maldición no puedo permitir que Max me derrote-pensaba el rubio-no creo que aun esté listo pero es de mis pocas opciones).

Chespin reacciona-le hablo Clemont a su Pokémon-usa tornado de hojas ahora.

Chespin no lo dudo ni un segundo y de su cresta salieron varias hojas que en el aire formaban un tornado y se le arrojo a su oponente que no lo esquivo.

Elekid reacciona-Max tampoco se espero eso-(¿Por qué no espere ese ataque?, digo es un tipo planta).

La razón del porque no uso este ataque es que aun no lo perfeccionamos-fue la explicación del rubio-aunque el hecho de que no lo esperaras aunque Chespin sea de ese tipo te hace no un novato si no un estúpido niño llorón.

 **Con los demás.**

Nunca pensé en escuchar hablar de esa manera a Clemont-dijo Ash muy sorprendido, parecía ser que no tendría que interferir.

Normalmente no me gusta que pierda alguien-Dawn hablo y Ash se le quedo viendo raro-pero ahora quiero que Clemont derrote, no humille a Max por cómo se está comportando.

 **De regreso a la batalla.**

Es hora de que aprendas humildad Max-dijo Clemont-Chespin usa misil aguja.

¿Qué no entiendes que ese ataque no sirve?-Max estaba arrogante-Elekid usa trueno.

Pero esta vez en lugar de que los ataques cocaran paso lo siguiente…

USA TORNADA DE HOJAS-el grito de Clemont hizo que Chespin cambiara de ataque en plena colisión.

ELEKID-fue el grito de Max al ver a su Pokémon en el piso con los ojos en forma de espiral.

Elekid no puede continuar-dijo Brock-el ganador de esta batalla es Clemont.

SI-grito feliz-gracias Chespin.

Chespin se dejaba acariciar.

Los demás se acercaban.

Felicidades hermano-dijo Bonnie feliz.

Fue muy justa tu victoria-dijo May.

Mereces ser un líder de gimnasio-dijo Brock.

Pero Ash se acerco a Max.

Max-Ash le hablo-antes de la batalla que perdiste quiero que te disculpes con Serena.

Max solo guardo a su Pokémon y dijo…

Una victoria por suerte no lo hace mejor que yo, al contrario si hiciste lo que hiciste con un novato que será cuando un verdadero reto aparezca-palabras venenosas-en cuanta a ella no pienso decir nada hasta que me pruebe que estoy equivocado.

May se llevo a su hermano para discutir.

(Te probare que estas muy mal Max)-pensó Serena.

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Como siempre doy las gracias a quienes leen y apoyan mis historias.**

 **Como siempre espero sus rewis.**

 **Se despide NEW WOLF.**


	13. Maldito Max

Pokémon la revancha

By: NEW WOLF.

Luego de ganar la liga kalos de forma controversial Ash decide volver a intentar ganar una de sus antiguas ligas pero ¿Quién lo acompañara?

 **Capitulo 13: Maldito Max.**

Luego de la derrota de Max a manos de Clemont y unas palabras de odia hacia su oponente y una chica que no tenía nada que ver en ello, Max se encuentra siendo regañado por su hermana mayor.

Max ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?-May preguntaba enojada.

¿De qué hablas?-Max se hacia el desentendido-hasta donde yo recuerdo acepte mi derrota.

¿Aceptar tu derrota llamándola suerte?-May estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Eso fue-el chico se estaba aburriendo.

Mira no se qué te está pasando pero a este punto ya no me está interesando-decía la chica-pero te voy a decir algo será mejor que te empieces a comportar porque si no soy capaz de mandar tu pequeño e engreído trasero a casa.

Eso no se lo esperaba Max.

¿En serio?-preguntaba.

¿Lo quieres comprobar?-decía su hermana.

Max veía algo diferente en May, esta no era una de esas estúpidas peleas de hermanos no esto era algo mucho más profundo, algo que no se puede describir con palabras.

May…-Max comenzaba a hablar pero fue interrumpido.

Sabes…-May decía-creo que estas dándote cuenta que esto no es una de nuestras típicas peleas pero aun así crees que puedes salirte con la tuya ¿verdad?

¿Salirme con la mía?-Max bufo eso-May déjame decirte algo, si me doy cuenta de que esta discusión es diferente pero si voy a salirme con la mía porque aunque seas mi hermana mayor me da igual la autoridad que crees poseer sobre mí.

May se harto.

Pero si hay una autoridad que los dos seguimos respetando es la de nuestros padres-decía con una sonrisa.

¿En serio?-Max no creía la carta que jugó May-¿Vas a acusarme como una niña mimada con papa y mama?

Si-dijo May-y créeme que aunque me vea como una niña pequeña será la única forma en que dejes esa estúpida actitud de niño superior y quizás no haya más viajes o nuevos Pokémons para ti en un tiempo hasta que papa y mama te eduquen mejor.

Max no creía lo que escuchaba.

(Si quiero demostrarle a todo el mundo que yo no dependo de absolutamente nadie tengo que seguir este viaje)-pensó Max muy profundo-¿Qué quieres?

¿Ves que aun funciona?-sonreía May-te pondré una prueba.

¿Prueba?-Max se confundió.

No te pediré que te disculpes porque sería una pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo-dijo May-eventualmente lo harás pero cuando en verdad lo sientas de verdad, lo que harás será lo siguiente, dejaras esa impotente actitud hacia los demás porque a la primera señal de que no me hiciste caso enviare tu trasero a Hoenn con una nota que diga soy un idiota golpéame.

Eso escamo un poquito a Max.

Exageras-dijo él.

Créeme habrá mucha gente que querrá golpearte-dijo ella-no lo hago ahora porque me estoy controlando.

May a veces asusta.

Bien-dijo Max-pero si yo acepte estos ridículos términos te toca aceptar los míos.

Eso sorprendió a la castaña.

¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto May.

No te preocupes se que al igual que a mi ahora no estás interesada en los concursos así que no te obligare a hacerlo-dijo Max-pero tienes que derrotar a Dawn en una batalla.

¿Qué?-May no entendía.

No te hagas la desentendida conmigo-dijo Max muy venenoso-se que aun te duele que Dawn te haya derrotado en Sinnoh y que quieres derrotarla para estar iguales.

(Maldito niño engreído)-pensó May.

Te lo digo de la manera más fácil-decía Max-solo gánale a Dawn en una batalla y yo hare lo que me "ordenase".

Max…-cuando ella estaba por responderle el la interrumpe con un golpe bajo.

Y quizás Ash tenga una mejor posición sobre ti si le ganas-maldito niño enfermo-considerando lo adicto a las batallas que es quizás por fin te note como algo mas.

(Estúpido niño loco)-pensó la castaña-Bien, pero Max mas te vale cumplir con lo que te ordene.

Si le ganas-dijo Max.

 **Con los demás.**

Ash y sus amigos esperaban que los hermanos de Hoenn dejaran de discutir para seguir con el viaje.

¿Qué creen que le esté diciendo?-pregunto Bonnie muy inocente.

No lo sé-dijo Serena-pero si a ese maldito escuincle del mal vuelve a insultarme o a menospreciarme no me importa lo que me diga May, le voy a romper su mad…

Miren-interrumpió Ash para que Serena no terminara la frase-conozco a Max de hace mucho tiempo y nunca me imagine que empeoraría.

¿Empeoraría?-pregunto el rubio-¿Me estás diciendo que ese niño siempre fue así?

Antes de que Ash respondiera vio como May y Max regresaban.

Vaya ya regresaron-dijo Ash no muy animado.

Chicos-Max llamo la atención-alguien tiene algo que decir.

Los demás pensaban que Max se refería a si mismo pero fue grande su sorpresa cuando la que hablo fue May.

Dawn-hablo la castaña de la 3 generación.

¿May?-la peli azul no entendía-¿Qué haces?

Lo necesario-dijo secamente-te reto a una batalla aquí y ahora mismo.

El resto no lo creía hasta que Ash miro la cara de Max.

(¿Qué hiciste?)-se preguntaba Ash.

(May ¿Por qué le diste lo que quería?)-se preguntaba el morenazo de Brock.

Te lo repito-decía May-tu y yo tendremos una batalla Pokémon ahora, sal Blaziken.

De la pokebola salió el Pokémon que en opinión de este humilde autor es el más poderoso que tiene ella.

¿Vas en serio?-le pregunto Brock a May.

Si-respondió-(maldito seas Max tocaste dos puntos sensibles, si no haces lo que acordamos te pateare el trasero).

Sal Piplup-dijo Dawn lanzando a su primer Pokémon.

¿Dawn?-ahora Brock no creía que la peli azul aceptara así nada más.

Luego descubrimos él porque-dijo la chica de Sinnoh.

Nadie creía lo que veían.

Yo seré el réferi-dijo Max.

Eso sorprendió a todos.

(Ahora lo cumples hermana)-pensó malévolo Max.

¿Listas las contendientes?-pregunto Max.

Si niño rata-respondieron las dos haciendo que Max se enoje.

Comiencen-dijo este.

Blaziken patada de fuego-May le ordeno, con una velocidad increíble el Pokémon de fuego golpeo muy a Piplup que no pudo defenderse casi que lo manda al otro lado del bosque.

PIPLUP-grito Dawn-usa rayo burbujas.

El pingüino lanzo su ataque pero no pudo golpear a su oponente porque esta desapareció muy rápido, y con la misma velocidad con la que desapareció Blaziken apareció por detrás y con el mismo ataque de antes golpeo al de agua.

Blazken en cuanto se levante usa corte elevado-dijo May.

Blaziken esperaba muy pacientemente a que su rival caído se levantara para poder rematarlo pero pasó algo muy curioso.

Piplup usa ataque burbujas en el suelo-Dawn comenzó a improvisar como alguien que conocemos.

Rápidamente Piplup se elevo y ya en el aire pareciera que estaba a salvo pero…

Salta-dijo May haciendo que el grandote brincara muy alto con la intención de rematar a su oponente en el aire pero no todo es tan fácil…

AHORA-grito la de Sinnoh, lo que paso fue que Piplup uso otra vez rayo burbujas pero ahora si le atino y lo que era peor para su oponente era que no podía detenerlo porque estaban cayendo.

Cuando cayeron al suelo se hizo un gran cráter y ahí se encontraban los dos pero Blaziken de inmediato se quito a Piplup de encima con un simple puñetazo que lo elevo muy levemente pero lo suficiente para darle otro puñetazo que lo tiro hasta el otro lado del campo.

May-grito Dawn-¿no crees que sea un poco…?

La gran diferencia Dawn es que aquí no hay listones o elegancia en juego-respondió May-ósea que no me vencerás.

¿Sabes donde creí que no te vencería?-respondió Dawn-en ese concurso debido a mi mala racha, pero tienes razón no es lo mismo ahora ya que las dos somos ganadoras a diferencia del árbitro.

Eso enojo a Max.

Blaziken lanzallamas-dijo May.

Piplup rayo de hielo-ordeno Dawn.

Los dos Pokémons lanzaron sus ataques con todo, y cuando colisionaron hubo una clásica explosión.

 **Con los demás.**

Ash y Brock parecía que ya empezaban a entender lo que en verdad se trataba esta batalla.

¿Tú crees que Max la convenció para esto?-pregunto Ash.

En parte si Ash-dijo Brock-pero creo que May en verdad quería esta pelea.

¿Crees?-dijo Ash.

Recuerda que la única vez que ellas se enfrentaron Dawn le gano en una increíble batalla a pesar de las reglas del concurso-dijo el morenazo.

Es cierto-dijo Ash-creo que no sería correcto interferir en este asunto aunque el desquiciado de Max lo haya provocado de alguna manera-dijo Ash.

Es cierto-dijo Brock.

Pero se acerco Serena al dúo.

¿En verdad creen que no debamos interferir?-pregunto la sexy Serena.

Si-dijo Ash-velo de la siguiente manera, es como si Aria estuviera aquí y te diera una revancha ¿Qué harías?

Serena se lo pensó.

Creo que la aceptaría-dijo ella.

Creo que estas entendiendo-dijo Ash.

 **De regreso en la batalla.**

Luego de la explosión se notaba como ambos Pokémons ya estaban dañados pero mas Piplup porque aunque tenga la ventaja de tipo ciertamente Blaziken es más fuerte.

Piplup-Dawn hablo-usa remolino.

Rápidamente el pingüino creo desde su pico un enorme remolino y no perdió ni un segundo que se lo lanzo a su oponente y este para su fortuna no pudo esquivarlo.

BLAZIKEN-May estaba sorprendida.

(La única vez que vi a Blaziken así fue contra Sceptile)-pensó May-ya se, Blaziken usa giro fuego.

Rápidamente el grandote se escupió fuego de su boca y este comenzó a girar hasta que golpeo a su oponente.

Piplup ¿estás bien?-Dawn sabía que aunque su Pokémon fuera de agua debido a que en mucho tiempo no peleo se debilitaba más rápido pero este le respondió-de acuerdo usa picotazo.

Piplup comenzó a correr pero se cayó del cansancio.

Hay no-Dawn no lo creía-(Y no sé si pueda usar venganza).

Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio como Piplup comenzó a acumular energía y sabía que era eso…

Si puedes usa venganza-dijo Dawn.

Piplup lanzo el ataque y parecía ser que estaba por darle a su adversario pero…

Esquívalo-dijo May.

Blaziken como pudo esquivo el ataque.

Quizás su lo hubiera golpeado con eso me habrías vuelto a ganar amiga mía-dijo May muy feliz-pero parece ser que Piplup no puede seguir luchando.

Y era cierto, el pingüino respiraba agitado.

Fue una buena batalla May-dijo sonriente Dawn-pero aun no es el fin ya que si mi Piplup está cansado mira a tu Blaziken.

También Blaziken respiraba agitado.

(Hace mucho que no peleas a este nivel, ¿verdad pequeño?)-pensó May.

Por eso terminemos con esto cuanto antes-dijo decidida May-USA SUPER CALOR.

Blaziken lanzo su más poderoso ataque y lamentablemente para Piplup no lo esquivo.

AHH-Max no quería ni decir el resultado-ya terminemos con esto, el ganador es Blaziken.

Ambas chicas felicitaron a sus Pokémons y los guardaron para que pudieran descansar.

Buena batalla May-dijo Dawn extendiendo su mano.

Buena batalla Dawn-respondió la castaña dando le la mano igualmente.

A por favor déjense de estupideces-el que dijo eso fue Max-¿Cuándo levas a decir que…?

Max cállate-le respondió May-ahora no me importa nada de lo que digas, vas a cumplir con lo que te ordene porque si no ya sabes las consecuencias.

Max se quedo callado.

¿Qué le dijiste?-pregunto curiosa la peli azul.

Algo de hermanos-respondió muy sonriente May.

Los demás se acercaron.

Buena batalla-dijo Ash-las felicito a ambas.

Las dos se sonrojaron.

Gracias Ash-dijeron las dos haciendo enojar a Serena.

Ahora Max…-Brock iba a decir algo pero el mocoso lo interrumpió.

No digan nada-dijo este-durante un tiempo por "ordenes" de mi hermana voy a cambiar mi "incorrecta" actitud.

Nadie se lo creía.

Porque si no…-empezó a decir May.

Me regreso a casa-completo Max.

Pero nadie creía que Max fuera a obedecer sin decir nada.

Ya veremos-dijo Ash-por ahora vamos a ciudad Celeste.

¡SI!-dijeron el resto emocionados (excepto Max).

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Como siempre doy las gracias a quienes leen y apoyan mis historias.**

 **Con Max por un tiempo será como el antagonista de la historia**

 **Como siempre espero sus rewis.**

 **Se despide NEW WOLF.**


	14. La original vuelve

Pokémon la revancha

By: NEW WOLF.

Luego de ganar la liga kalos de forma controversial Ash decide volver a intentar ganar una de sus antiguas ligas pero ¿Quién lo acompañara?

 **Capitulo 14: La original vuelve.**

Luego de todo lo que el ahora malvado de Max dijo e hizo nos encontramos con nuestros héroes y Max en ciudad Celeste donde Ash se enfrentara a su primer acompañante humano Misty por su segunda medalla de la liga Kanto.

¡Por fin hemos llegado!-exclamo Ash emocionado-¿estás listo Pikachu?

¡PIKA!-respondió igual de emocionado la ratita cuki.

Vaya Ash esta súper emocionado-dijo Bonnie-nunca lo había visto así de emocionado ni siquiera en una batalla.

Bueno no conozco a la tal Misty pero supongo que debe de ser alguien muy buena en batalla-dijo Clemont.

De hecho ella se creía un poco superior a Ash cuando este empezó pero eran igualitos en todo sentido-aclaro el Brock-quizás en el gusto de tipo eran distintos pero de ahí en más no.

Ese pequeño dato sorprendió a las "señoritas" presentes.

(De hecho es verdad)-pensó May.

(Que sea lesbiana)-pensó Dawn.

(Ya ni sé que pensar)-Serena se le ocurrió eso.

Bueno vallamos directo al gimnasio-dijo Ash.

Oye Ash espera-Serena hablo haciendo que este se detuviera-primero vamos a recorrer la ciudad.

Dijo esto eso mientras hacía carita de Evee.

Pero…-iba a refutar pero lo detuvo May.

Por favor Ash-dijo May-no recuerdo que hayamos venido a esta ciudad cuando te acompañe a lo de la batalla de la frontera.

Con carita de Evee lo dijo.

Bueno si pero…-¿quién falta de hacer carita de Evee?

Ash…-hablo Dawn.

No me digas-Ash ya sabía-tu también quieres recorrer la ciudad porque no nunca has estado en esta ciudad.

Dawn asintió muy tiernamente.

Me lleva-reclamo-ya que vamos a…

No pudo seguir hablando porque las jovencitas lo agarraron de donde pudieron (no sean mal pensados) y lo llevaron arrastrando a todos lados como buen mandilón.

Ha crecido-decía Brock llorando-pero ¿porque él y no yo? Extraño a mi Lucy y todas esas lindad angelitas.

Lo dijo mientras se puso en posición fetal.

Es muy simpático-dijo Bonnie del morenazo.

Es interesante-dijo Clemont.

Siempre ha sido un llorón-¿Quién creen que dijo eso?

 **En cielo.**

El equipo más cómico y enfadosos de todos los tiempos estaban flotando sobre nuestros héroes.

Es nuestro momento para por fin atrapar a ese Pikachu-dijo Meowth para después mirar a sus amigazos que estaban dormidos-OIGAN DESPIERTEN FLOJOS.

Ni Jessei o James despertaron hasta que…

AUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meowth les rasguño la cara para que despertaran.

¿Qué te pasa chimuelo?-dijo James con dolor.

¿Qué no ves por fin salimos en esta historia después de demasiados capítulos sin que nosotros apareciéramos?-dijo el gato-haz que salgamos más seguido flojo escritor.

 **(¿Acaso rompió la cuarta pared?)**

¿A quién le hablas gato pulgoso?-pregunto Jessie.

A quien giritinas escriba esta historia-dijo el gato.

 **(No eres DeadPool Meowth, deja de romper la cuarta pared.)**

Jessei agarro al gato por el cuello y comenzó a estrangularlo.

¡TE HE DICHO MILLONES DE VECES QUE NUNCA ME ARRUINES ME HERMOSO Y GLORIOSO ROSTRO!

L l lo sien…-Meowth no podía disculparse hasta que el más amable de los tres y el mas chido los detuvo.

Oigan muchachos creo que estoy viendo a un trió de bobas-decía el peli azul muy confundido.

¿Trió?-los otros dos no se lo creían hasta que vieron con unos binoculares que se trataba de bobo con la ratita kuki y tres de las bobas arrastrándolo.

Oye es cierto-decía el gato parlante-me recuerda cuando la hermosa Meowzy como me tenía como trapo sucio con todos sus caprichitos, ah pero yo la quería aunque me hizo sufrir.

Pero siempre estuviste en la friendzone-dijo James sin querer hizo que su amigo se pusiera en posición fetal y comenzara a llorar.

MALDITO-con ese grito de espartano Meowth se lanzo a masacrar la carita divina de James.

GATO FRIENZONADO QUITATE DE MI CARITA-dijo entre llantos James pero eso solo empeoro todo para él.

NUNCA LA MENCIONES-grito el Pokémon hablador de humanos.

TÚ LA MENCIONASTE-dijo James.

ES COMO SI YO HABLARA DE CUANDO TU Y JESSIE ESTABAN COMPROMETIDOS AH espera…

Eso último hizo que Jessie los golpeara a los dos para calmarlos.

Nunca me compares con esa como se llame-dijo ella.

Pero…-iban a decir algo pero una mujer enojada con eso nunca mis hermanos nunca se juega.

Miren déjense de estupideces que se nos escapan-dijo ella.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

¿Por qué a las chicas sean como sean les interesan las tienda?-decía nuestro protagonista cansado de tanta cosa que tenía que estar cargando como novio mandilón (Es la verdad).

Ash el deber de un caballero es el cuidar y atender a su dama-decía con tanta elegancia que no parecía ser May la que dijo eso.

Es verdad Ash-hablo con la misma dicha Dawn raro en verdad-eso es algo llamado modales.

(¿Qué modales no era eso de decir gracias?)-pensó este.

Ash ¿te molestamos?-pregunto Serena con su dulce cara de ángel.

No-dijo el-(¿Qué carajo es con esa cara que me obliga a complacerlas de todo tipo de maneras? Espero que no me pidan dinero ah espera eso no existe en nuestro mundo).

 **Afortunadamente para todos ustedes**

(¿Quién dijo eso? ¿Fuiste tú MEWTWO?)

 **Sigamos con la historia.**

Bueno sigamos con el recorrido-dijeron las tres chicas locamente desesperadas.

Pero de la nada una bomba de humo los azoto a la mitad del camino.

PREPARENSE PARA LOS PROBLEMAS-dijo una voz femenina.

(Ahí no)-pensaron todos.

MÁS VALE QUE TEMAN-voz masculina.

Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.

Para unir a todos los pueblos en nuestra nación.

Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor.

Y extender nuestro reino hasta la vecindad del chavo.

JESSIE.

JAMEMEMES.

EL EQUIPO ROCKET VIAJANDO A LA VELOCIDAD DE LA LUZ.

MOSA MOSA ASI VO SE ME MATA.

MEOWTH ASI ES.

WOFFUET.

El equipo Rocket-dijo Ash-¿Qué hacen aquí? Y ¿Por qué están tan lastimados?

Los tres se sonrojaron de la vergüenza.

Eso no te importa bobo-dijo el gato porque hoy será el día que capturaremos a ese Pikachu para nuestro jefecito.

Los tres bobos empezaron a tener sus alucinaciones con su cobarde jefe tirano.

 **Ustedes imagínense todas las fantasías que quieran.**

Oigan enfadosos-grito Dawn-porque mejor no se van de aquí porque ya me hicieron enojar al interrumpir mi momento.

¿Tu momento?-hablo Serena-disculpa pero el momento principal es mío, ¿quedo claro?

No porque era la del momento amigas-dijo muy molesta May.

Las tres chicas se pusieron a discutir ahí mismo dejando al resto como atolondrados.

¿Me van a dejar solo con los tontos del equipo sin vidas sociales?-pregunto molesto Ash haciendo enojar a los otros tres.

¿Cómo que sin vida social?-dijo indignado James-No tienes pruebas de eso Ashiboy.

Ese sobrenombre trajo uno que otro recuerdo a Ash.

 **No enserio ¿Cuántos personajes lo han llamado así?**

Por haberme hecho enojar los mandare a volar rápidamente-dijo eso poniéndose la gorra hacia atrás-Pikachu ¿listo?

Pika-dijo la ratita.

Sal Greninja-dijo Ash liberando a la majestosa rana con genes de otro anime que no puedo decir.

Qué bien quieres pelear-dijo Jessie-sal Gourgeist.

Gourgeist-salió la calabaza rara.

Orale Inkay-dijo divertido James.

Inaky-salió ese raro Pokémon.

Bien es hora de…

No es necesario que te molestes Ash.

Esa voz hizo que Ash volteara y cuando vio de quien era esa voz se sorprendió deberla ahí.

Una chica peli naranja, con grandes ojos verdes con un atuendo amarillo con azul y zapatos rojos.

(Que rara verla por este lugar de la ciudad)-pensó Ash.

Yo puedo con ellos-dijo la chica muy confiada.

Pero miren es la boba original-dijo muy molesta Jessie.

¿Cómo has estado vieja bruja?-pregunto burlona la chica peli naranja.

M M ME LLAMO VIEJA BRUJA-dijo la peli rosa enojadísima.

Cálmate Jessie-dijo James-es verdad que estas un poquis arrugada pero…

Además ella que va a saber si es muchísimo más joven que tu-dijo el gato eso como alago pero…

CALLENSE BOBOS-grito eso.

Ash se acerco a la chica de cabello naranja.

Misty-dijo llamándola-¿estás segura?

Ash-dijo esta muy confiada-una futura Elite 4 y una de las mejores Lideres de gimnasio del mundo no va a caer por un trió de ineptos busca pleitos.

(¿Alguna vez ha sido tímida?)-pensó Ash.

Cuando Misty iba a sacar a un Pokémon de su pokebola salió de la nada un Pokémon muy familiar.

Psyduck-nuestro querido pato tarado-Psyduck.

PSYDUCK ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no salgas de tu pokebola?

Psy-el pato como siempre confundido-Psy.

Cabe decir que se acerco a Ash y comenzó a mover su cara con sus patas.

Sería un milagro que hiciera algo-dijo viendo como el trió de molestos se estaban riendo como locos-y ¿Qué traen ustedes?

¿Cómo de qué?-dijo Meowth-ese ridículo zonzo no cambia.

Psyduck no entendía nada.

Vuelve pato tonto-dijo la líder regresándolo a su lugar-pagaran por haberse burlado de mi, SAL AHORA.

En cuanto lanzo esa pokebola un Pokémon que nunca antes se le había visto a Misty salió para sorpresa de todos pero más que nada para Ash.

(¿Cuándo fue que…?)-peso este.

El Pokémon que Misty libero era nada más y nada menos que un…

Que no te extrañe Ash, sabes que siempre quise uno-dijo Misty explicando a su nuevo compañero-Vaporeon ¿estás lista?

La Vaporeon de Misty se notaba más que lista.

Que hermosa es-Meowth se enamoro como Brock-lástima que este con la boba original.

La robamos y ya-dijo Jessie.

No lo creo vieja bruja-dijo la chica de pelo naranja-Vaporeon usa velocidad en esos.

La nueva Pokémon sin ningún esfuerzo derribo a los Pokémons del equipo Rocket.

Vaya…-no lo creía nadie.

Rayo de hielo-Misty ordeno.

Rápidamente el equipo Rocket fue congelado sin que nada mas pasara.

Ash tu remata-dijo ella.

Si-Ash aun no lo creía-Pikachu impatrueno, Greninja hidrobomba.

Los Pokémons de Ash hicieron lo que les pidió y luego de eso el grupo de irritantes graciosos salió volando.

¿Por qué hasta en Fanfiction nos tiene que suceder esto?-reclamo Jessie.

Nadie nos quiere todos nos odian mejor me como un gusanito-canto James feliz.

Ojala vuelva a ser como en Unova-dijo el gato.

 **NUNCA-dijo una fuerza misteriosa.**

El equipo Rocket ha sido derrotado otra vez-dijeron los tres y por fin se largaron.

Lo hiciste bien Vaporeon-dijo eso Misty mientras acariciaba a su Pokémon que esta estaba muy feliz.

Vaya-hablo Ash-eres más fuerte que antes, esto será emociónate.

Vaya entonces cierto chisme es verdad-hablo la chica-vienes por la redención.

Te he derrotado muchas veces Misty pero nunca por la medalla de tu gimnasio-dijo Ash serio.

Tú derrotaste a la antigua Misty-dijo ella-pero ahora todo es muy distinto Ash, te venceré.

Ambos se apretaron la mano como forma de desafío.

Ash-hablo ella.

¿Sí?-pregunto él.

Creo que ya hay que pararlas-dijo eso mientras señalaba a Serena, May y Daw que casi casi se desgreñaban.

No mejor no-dijo Ash. (Sabia decisión)

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Como siempre doy las gracias a quienes leen y apoyan mis historias.**

 **Espero y perdonen la demora, esto es debido que ya casi no tengo tiempo libre pero tratare de actualizar más seguido.**

 **Como siempre espero sus rewis.**

 **Se despide NEW WOLF.**


	15. Batallas y mas batallas

Pokémon la revancha

By: NEW WOLF.

Luego de ganar la liga kalos de forma controversial Ash decide volver a intentar ganar una de sus antiguas ligas pero ¿Quién lo acompañara?

 **Capitulo 15: Batallas y más batallas.**

Luego de que la peli naranja destrozara a los idiotas pobres favoritos de todos, las 4 chicas y Ash se dirigían de vuelta al gimnasio.

Entonces Misty-le hablo Ash-¿Cuándo fue que capturaste ese Vaporeon?

Lo sabrías si me visitaras más seguido en vez de estar de vago por el mundo-dijo eso burlándose de Ash-pero supongo que te lo puedo decir siempre y cuando me expliques lo de tu campeonato.

Ash se puso un poquito nervioso.

O mejor aun-hablo Misty-del porque después de acompañarte momentáneamente por la batalla de la frontera me abandonaste.

Igual a mi-hablo May molesta-después de Sinnoh no me volviste a hablar nunca Ashi.

No se olviden de mi-Dawn enojada hablo-después del torneo junior de Unova nunca supe mas de ti.

Ash-Serena hablo enojada y triste-¿pensabas hacerme eso a mí también?

En ese momento Ash e incluso Pikachu sintieron el verdadero terror.

Miren es Thanos-dijo Ash gritando señalando el cielo.

Para su fortuna sus "amigas" miraron hacia el cielo.

¿Qué?-dijeron ella, al no ver nada miraron hacia donde estaba el muchacho y este wey ya no estaba.

¡AHS!-fue su grito de guerra.

 **En otro lado.**

No puedo creer que cayeran en ese truco Pikachu-decía un Ash corriendo como loco.

Pika-ni la rata cookie se lo podía creer.

 **Con las locas cofcof señoritas educadas.**

¿Cómo es que caímos en ese truco?-hablo Dawn muy avergonzada.

No lo sé-decía mientras suspiraba Serena-pero supongo que lo encontraremos en el gimnasio.

Todas se pusieron de acuerdo en eso y decidieron que era momento de irse, mientras caminaban Misty conocía a las dos nuevas chicas para ella.

Así que tus eres una coordinadora Pokémon-lo dijo hablando con Dawn-y vienes aquí a ganar tu tercera región.

Correcto-lo dijo la de la 4 generación orgullosa-si quiero ser la mejor coordinadora tengo que seguir superándome.

Todas notaron su determinación.

(Al final si cayeron ante el)-pensaba Misty-(pero yo aun no me decidió).

¿Y tú?-dijo la peli naranja señalando a Serena-en tu región ¿Qué solías hacer?

Yo era estrella Pokémon-hablo Serena orgullosa-nosotras nos dedicamos mas a la belleza más que a las batalla, después de perder la oportunidad de convertirme en reina Kalos decidí cambiar de rumbo y elegí ganar el gran festival de Kanto.

Eso sorprendió a Misty ya que no es nada sencillo cambiar de rumbos en este mundo.

Lo que significa que si tengo que ganarle a Dawn para lograrlo lo hare-dijo la peli miel mirando retadoramente a Dawn y esta le devolvió el gesto.

May-la líder de gimnasio hablo-¿no participaras?

No-eso sorprendió a Misty-no es que ya no me guste esto, todo lo contrario lo amo más que nunca pero he estado ocupada con muchas cosas que realmente necesito un descanso.

Misty la comprendía, desde la última vez que viajo con Ash no ha sido más que batalla tras batalla.

(Regresar a los origines no es mala idea)-pensó esta.

Misty.

Ese grito saco de sus pensamiento a todas al darse cuenta que ya habían llegado al gimnasio y que Ash como todo buen macho pecho peludo se escondía atrás de Pikachu.

Hola Brock-saluda esta mientras lo abrazaba-ha pasado tiempo cuénteme ¿sigues de coqueto?

Eso hizo sudar a Brock.

No como crees-decía este sudando Balas.

Qué bien porque si no-decía Misty con voz aterradora-mi mano te ha extrañando.

Brock simplemente se fue a esconder junto con Ash atrás de Pikachu.

Has campo-decía Brock saltando atrás de Pikachu.

Los viejos tiempos-dijo Misty-pero miren tenemos cara nuevas.

Antes de que Clemont se pudiera presentar su hermanita se había arrodillado frente a Misty.

Hola señorita dueña del gimnasio-hablo muy rápido Bonnie-¿le gustaría ser la esposa de mi hermnaote? Sabe cocinar muy rico, es muy inteligente y es un gran líder de gimnasio.

Eso último hizo que Max se riera.

No se dé que te ríes-empezaba a contraatacar el rubio-si yo te derrote enano.

Eso molesto a Max.

Un día de suerte lo tiene cualquiera-dijo este con veneno.

Regresando con las niñas Misty no sabía que decir.

Eres igual a ese de allá-dijo la chica señalando a Brock-gracias pequeña pero no me interesa nadie por el momento.

Eso alegro a las otras adolecentes, por ahora.

En cuanto a ti Ketchum-hablo Misty-¿Cuándo iniciaremos nuestra batalla?

En eso Ash salió como un valiente.

Creí que nunca la pedirías-dijo Ash sonriendo.

Muy bien entremos-dijo Misty abriendo el gimnasio pero se detuvo para mirar a Ash-y no creas que olvide nuestra previa conversación.

Ash se asusto.

 **Cambio de escenario.**

En lo que parecía ser un centro Pokémon nos encontramos con Paul quien estaba esperando a sus Pokémons que los curaran después de su brutal batalla con Ash.

MMM-Paul comenzaba a hablar-creo que después de tanto tiempo era inevitable que ese perdedor de Ash lograría algo importante, pero no justifica su pasado de mediocridad.

Paul aun dentro de él tenía esa rivalidad que cruzaba la línea de competencia sana a odio intenso.

No importa si lo encuentro en la liga Kanto se que lo venceré donde más importa-y es que aunque Paul tenía la ventaja en el marcador en cuanto a victorias incluyendo esa en el lago Agudeza, no importaba si no había un premio involucrado.

Oye Paul.

Cuando volteo noto que le hablaba la enfermera Joy.

Aquí están tus Pokémons-le dijo con una sonrisa mientras que Paul seguía muy serio.

Gracias-lo dijo frio.

Sabes deberías sonreír un poco mas-le hablo ella-se lo prometiste a tu hermano.

Paul no le dio importancia.

Solo porque seas su novia no tienes porque cuidarme-dijo este frio-solamente sonreiré cuando haya derrotado a Ash y/o ganado la liga Kanto.

En eso el salió del centro Pokémon haciendo suspirar a la enfermera Joy.

Ese niño ¿Qué vamos hacer con él?-lo decía en tono maternal.

Pero regresando con Paul él seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando de la nada choco con alguien desconocido para el pero conocido por alguien más.

Oye porque ¿No te fijas porque no te fijas por dónde vas?-pregunto este molesto.

Pero la persona que choco con Paul solo se rio.

Valla no te enojes chico rudo-hablo este-o es que ¿Tu novia te dejo plantado?

Paul estaba enojado por la actitud de este tipo.

Pero cuando comenzó a mirarlo con cuidado se dio cuenta que tenia cierto parecido con…

¿Eres hermano de Ash?-pregunto este Paul confundido.

¿Ash Ketchum?-dijo el "desconocido"-te digo algo, desde que lo conocí la gente no deja de compararme con el aunque lo haya derrotado en esa batalla.

¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto desconcertado Paul.

El desconocido más conocido hablo.

Mi nombre es Ritchie-dijo ahora identificado como Ritchie-y supongo que tú eres el campeón de la liga Hoenn Paul, sabía que un rostro tan feo no podía ser de otra persona.

Disculpa pero no reconozco a los insignificantes como tu-dijo el peli morado muy superior.

¿En serio?-pero a Ritchie le dio igual-soy alguien muy superior a ti campeón de papel.

¿Cómo?-dijo Paul enojado.

Como lo oíste-dijo el castaño.

¿Quién diablos te crees?-hablo Paul molesto.

Bueno creo que te tengo que especificar-hablo castaño muy engreído-soy un 3 veces campeón del Clash Pokémon Battle, **(es un torneo que después explicare)** también gane el torneo de la liga Kanto y hace poco conquiste el campeonato Junior de Unova, así que como puedes ver soy alguien muy superior a ti.

Que tengas mas logros no te hace superior a mi-hablo Paul-es más me atrevo a decir que la razón de todos tus logros es porque en ninguno de esos torneos te enfrentaste a alguien como yo.

Ritchie en vez de estar molesto parecía estar sonriendo.

A déjame decirte un logro que no significa nada para mí pero para ti es tu mundo-hablo muy venenoso el castaño-yo si le gane y elimine a Ash Ketchum de un torneo oficial.

Eso si le pego muy duro a Paul.

¿Sabes qué?-hablo ya al límite-tengamos una batalla Pokémon uno contra uno.

Me parece perfecto-hablo Ritchie-si lo que quieres es que te humille lo hare.

Ambos un poco para lanzar a sus Pokémons.

SAL TORTERRA-grito Paul sacando a uno de sus más poderosos.

El tipo planta se veía muy serio.

Sal Sparky-dijo Ritchie sacando a un Raichu y este se veía muy feliz.

Otra diferencia sobre Ash-grito Ritchie-yo si les permito a mis Pokémons alcanzar su máximo poder.

A Paul le daba igual.

¿Vas a seguir hablando o a demostrar tu superioridad?-provoco Paul.

Después de ti chico rudo-dijo feliz Ritichie.

Me tienes hasta la progenitora-hablo muy enfadado el de Sinnoh-Torterra usa roca afilada.

El de planta preparo el ataque.

Muy Sparky-hablo Ritchie usa impatrueno.

El ratón amarillo empezó a lanzar electricidad y este impacto a Torterra antes de que este ultimo pudiera atacar.

¿Cómo es que…?-Paul no lo creía.

Ahora entiendes que soy mejor que tu-Ritchie estaba de mamo…-Sparky usa tacleada.

El Raichu estaba muy confiado mientras corría pero eso se acabo cuando…

Roca afilada-el grito de Paul sorprendió a sus oponentes.

De la nada la roca afilada golpeo con mucha fuerza a Sparky lastimándolo muy serio.

Te lo advertí idiota-hablo Paul recuperando su ego-tu nunca te habías enfrentado a alguien como yo.

Ritchie por primera vez desde que apareció se mostro molesto pero molesto lo que se dice molesto.

Un golpe de suerte le puede pasar a cualquiera-dijo este molesto.

Y a ti te paso 6 veces-insulto Paul.

Los dos se veían muy veo.

ATACA/GOLPEA-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Sus Pokémons reiniciaron la pelea.

 **Con Ash y sus amigos.**

Ya dentro del gimnasio Ash y compañía observaban el gimnasio y Misty se mostraba orgullosa.

Oye casi no cambio nada-exclamo Ash.

Si no está roto no lo arregles-decia una sonriente Misty.

¿Y las bellezas de tus hermanas?-pregunto cachondo el morenazo.

Misty comenzó a emanar un aura siniestra.

Dijiste que ya no estabas de coqueto-dijo esta muy maligna.

S S Solo quería saludar-decía asustado Brock.

Ellas están en un salón de belleza porque al rato llega un sujeto que es representante de modelos…

Misty no pudo continuar debido a que Brock se emociono de más.

Por fin voy a tener mi casamiento a los 23-decia este feliz hasta que por fin Misty lo agarro de la oreja.

Te lo advertí-decía ella.

Mientras el resto veía con una gotita estilo anime la interacción entre los acompañantes originales Ash comenzaba a desesperarse.

Oye tonta-grito Ash-¿y nuestra pelea?

Eso hizo que Misty liberara a Brcok y fuera al campo de batalla.

¿Ya perdiste el miedo?-hablo Misty-bien pues que comience la batalla.

Clemont se acerco al lugar del árbitro para dar anuncio al inicio pero primero Misty le dijo las reglas las cuales el entendió.

La batalla entre el retador Ash de pueblo paleta y la líder del gimnasio Celeste dara inicio-anuncio Clemont-cada quien usara dos Pokémons, solo al retador se le permitirá cambiar durante la batalla, esta batalla terminara hasta que los dos Pokémons de cualquiera no puedan continuar.

Los dos originales se veían con determinación.

Sal Primeape-dijo Ash liberando a su chipase golpeador de tipos idiotas.

Sal Vaporeon-dijo Misty liberando a su adoración.

¿Listos?-pregunto Clemont-comiencen.

Vaporeon usa chorro de agua-dijo la líder, su Pokémon li hizo pero el Primeape de Ash lo esquivo muy fácil.

Primeape golpea-simple para Ash pero al igual que al principio…

Esquiva-luego de esa orden de Misty su tipo agua esquivo.

Los dos entrenadores sonrieron como en los viejos tiempos.

Ataca/Golpea-los dos Pokémon se lanzaron con todo.

 **Fin del Capitulo.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a los que leen y apoyan mis historias y a los que no también.**

 **Espero y les guste la introducción de estas dos batallas vitales para la historia en sí, verán porque más adelante.**

 **Como siempre espero sus rewis.**

 **Se despide NEW WOLF.**


	16. Aviso

Pokémon la revancha

By: NEW WOLF.

Luego de ganar la liga kalos de forma controversial Ash decide volver a intentar ganar una de sus antiguas ligas pero ¿Quién lo acompañara?

AVISO.

No subiré un nuevo capitulo en un tiempo indefinido debido a que no se como continuar esta historia por lo cual les pido disculpas por tanta demora a los que les gustan mis historia y paciencia.

Les agradezco su atención y comprensión.


	17. Adios

Pokémon la revancha

By: NEW WOLF.

Luego de ganar la liga kalos de forma controversial Ash decide volver a intentar ganar una de sus antiguas ligas pero ¿Quién lo acompañara?

AVISO.

Agradezco todo el apoyo que recibí en estos 2 años que estuve en fanfiction pero por cuestiones como que ya no encuentro la inspiración o las ganas de escribir estoy dejando fanfiction.

De verdad estoy agradecido con la personas que leyeron, les gusto, siguieron y apoyaron mis historias y a los que igual.

Gracias.

Se despide NEW WOLF


End file.
